Red Night (YUCHAN VER) REMAKE
by Cho Minseo
Summary: [END] Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit. YUCHAN (Wong Yukhei x Lee Haechan). BxB, Yaoi
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Luchan Version)**

 **1**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **dll**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T  
**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi YUCHAN, cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Taeyong, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka. Kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati Haechan, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki tampan di dunia ini.

 _Teganya Taeyong!_ Tak henti-hentinya Haechan meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Haechan angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang lelaki manis, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Taeyong dan mengatakan bahwa Taeyong telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Haechan pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi lelaki manis itu mengajaknya bertemu. Dan meskipun saat itu Haechan sangat yakin bahwa Taeyong tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Taeyong tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Haechan mau bertemu dengan lelaki manis yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai lelaki itu agar jangan memfitnah Taeyong, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Haechan dijungkirbalikkan. Lelaki itu, Ten namanya, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Haechan, seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Taeyong dan Ten, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Ten juga menunjukkan pesan-pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Taeyong. Bahkan Taeyong tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan Haechan. Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hari Haechan, Ten dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa keperawanannya sudah diserahkan kepada Taeyong. Dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Taeyong.

Hati Haechan seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Taeyong berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tetapi juga karena Taeyong telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Haechan tentang lelaki yang baik.

Haechan selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, duapuluh lima tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Taeyong mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Taeyong pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Haechan mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat _eomma_ nya. Bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga pasangan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya. Taeyong saat itu menerima penjelasan Haechan dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Haechan, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Haechan sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Taeyong – dan semua laki-laki tampan lainnya – hancur seketika itu juga. Taeyong telah tidur dengan Ten, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Haechan bisa memaafkan Taeyong?

Malam itu Haechan bertemu dengan Taeyong, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Taeyong tampak sangat marah, kepada Ten, bukan kepada Haechan.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu?", tanya Taeyong waktu itu.

Haechan menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Taeyong tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Haechan dengan pandangan memohon,

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Haechan. Sejak siang tadi Ten menemuinya, Haechan bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Taeyong yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Taeyong, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Haechan tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Taeyong memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Haechan, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Ten dibelakangmu. Tetapi Ten… Ten, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, Dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Taeyong terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Haechan, "Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Taeyong mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Haechan, tetapi Haechan menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Haechan geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidaksengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Taeyong frustrasi, "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu? ...aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa Taeyong." Haechan menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang lelaki dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Haechan, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!", Haechan mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Taeyong," dengan kasar Haechan melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Taeyong di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari _Senior High School_ , delapan tahun yang lalu. "Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Taeyong, "Selamat tinggal Taeyong."

Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Taeyong masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Haechan menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orangtua Taeyong agar dia mau memaafkan Taeyong. Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Haechan menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Haechan mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Haechan seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal di mana pun dia mau. Dia tidak terikat pada perusahaan mana pun.

Maka Haechan memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Haechan sudah bertekad, _persetan dengan semua laki-laki tampan, kaya, dan brengsek_. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Haechan bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama laki-laki semacam mantan tunangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Dilanjut or Delete?

Aku ragu publish ini soalnya Luchan(?) entahlah ada yg suka ma pair ini apa nggak…

Karena aku fansnya Lucas so anakku Haechan ku buat dia sama Lucas aja, soalnya Mark udah ma Jaemin..hehehe.. Buat pacarnyaHaechan jangan marah yaa?

Jadi di terusin atau didelete?

Sign

Minnie


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 **Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Han Chaejin (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T  
**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi YUCHAN, cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

 **-OoO-**

" _Ucapan 'Halo' di saat pertama kali bertemu mungkin saja akan berubah menjadi ucapan 'aku cinta padamu' di saat berikutnya."_

(..︣•_︣•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..︡•_•︠..)kkkk

Apartemennya masih berantakan, dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya, sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur, sofa, dan dapur. Haechan memutar bola matanya ketika menatap dapur itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat, mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya, Chaejin, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di kota ini sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya, Haechan memang berangkat ke sini karena usul dari Chaejin. Selain sebagai editornya, Chaejin adalah sahabatnya, meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi, begitu Haechan menceritakan pengkhianatan Taeyong dan rasa sakitnya, Chaejin mengusulkan agar Haechan pindah sementara ke kotanya sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya, dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Taeyong pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Haechan mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Taeyong dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. Lelaki tampan. Haechan tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki tampan. Mereka semua adalah mahluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Haechan mengernyit, dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Chaejin tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Chaejin berkata, "Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Ada beberapa catatan kecil di sana, mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Haechan lemah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku? Bukan aku?" Haechan tersenyum.

"Karena sudah mendekati _deadline_ dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Haechan. Novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu, penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Chaejin tergelak, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu, sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu. Jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Haechan berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang, "Terima kasih Chaejin." Gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, sambil menghela napas panjang, Haechan meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

 **-OoO-**

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleks apartemennya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Haechan begitu saja memasuki cafe itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Cafe itu terletak di pinggir jalan, di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan, karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya, dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Cafe itu buka dua puluh empat jam. Dan Haechan langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana cafe cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam, seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan, pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

"Selamat malam, apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Haechan mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum, "Saya ingin steak yang ada di menu ini." Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu, lalu mengernyit bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas anggur merah akan membuat tidur anda nyenyak." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Haechan menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidur... Jangan-jangan matanya sudah seperti panda? Dengan malu Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuni daftar menu, tergoda. Dia bukan peminum, meskipun di acara-acara pesta dia tidak menolak segelas _champagne_ atau _coctail_ manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Taeyong, Haechan tidak bisa tidur, menghabiskan waktunya dengan menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar, dan diakhiri dengan menangis sesenggukan.

Dia butuh tidur, kalau tidak dia akan sakit.

"Baiklah, saya pesan itu juga." Jawab Haechan pelan, lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Segelas anggur merah tidak akan membuatnya mabuk.

Haechan membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis, tetapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Haechan dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan, kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya. Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta, hatinya mencemooh. Ingatan akan Taeyong menyerbunya, membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati, jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa, semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Taeyong kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara yang maskulin itu mengejutkan Haechan dari lamunannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya, menoleh ke belakangnya, tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menulis?

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke cafe ini di malam hari, memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Halo, Aku pemilik cafe ini, namaku Yukhei."

Haechan tetap ragu, meskipun begitu, demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

"Halo juga..." Haechan masih bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku Haechan. Lee Haechan." Gumamnya pelan. Masih terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjung kemari." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Haechan masih terdiam, mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di cafe ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannya, pikirnya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tampak baik, ramah, dan sopan... tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Taeyong menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki tampan sama di dunia ini, meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Haechan mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tulisannya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang lelaki tampan itu dari benaknya ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan steak pesanannya. Piring berisi daging beraroma harum dan menggiurkan yang diletakkan di depannya.

"Dan ini anggurnya." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah, "Anda tahu, daging steak sangat cocok dinikmati dengan anggur merah."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Haechan menyentuh gelas anggurnya dengan ragu. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang dia menghirup aromanya pelan. Aroma anggur yang manis menguar dari sana, menggoda Haechan untuk menyesap anggur itu, disesapnya anggur itu dan mendesah nikmat.

Ada manis yang kental bercampur rasa pekat alkhohol yang pas, tidak berlebih. Ini adalah jenis anggur yang bisa dinikmati di kala santai tanpa takut mabuk. Dan Haechan sungguh-sungguh berharap anggur ini benar-benar berkhasiat untuk membuatnya tidur. Dia sungguh butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

 **-OoO-**

"Dan dia sangat tampan." Haechan bercerita kepada Chaejin sahabatnya, "Dia juga pemilik cafe yang indah itu."

Chaejin mencomot roti bakar di piring Haechan, mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu pagi di apartemen Haechan. Chaejin berkunjung untuk membantu Haechan merapikan tempat barunya.

"Cafe itu cukup terkenal di kota ini, sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat. Dan di malam hari, barnya dibuka sehingga semua orang yang ingin bersantai bisa duduk-duduk di sana selama mungkin dan menikmati minumannya. Tapi dari ceritamu, pemilik cafe itu sepertinya masih muda."

"Masih muda." Haechan merenung, masih muda dan sangat tampan batinnya.

"Apakah dia sudah menikah?" tanya Chaejin tiba-tiba.

Haechan tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?'

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Taeyong." Chaejin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Pemilik cafe itu menyapamu, dan dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." Gumam Haechan akhirnya.

"Nah! Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tidak." Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya dengan pedih, "Semua lelaki tampan sama, Chaejin. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu, Haechan. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia." Chaejin menghela napas panjang, "Seperti pemilik cafe yang tampan itu. Dia tampaknya baik, dan dia menyapamu, berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

"Tidak." Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh, "Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi ciri khas cafe itu, bersahabat dengan pelanggannya, bahkan pelayannya pun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Haechan lalu berubah serius, "Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun, Chaejin. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama, mereka adalah pengkhianat. Kecuali aku."

Haechan meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannya dengan Taeyong sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi, apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik cafe itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan atau lelaki manis sepertinya. Karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan maupun lelaki manis yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

 **-OoO-**

Tetapi malam itu Haechan tidak bisa tidur lagi, dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik di atas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari.

Lagipula cafe itu terletak begitu dekat, hanya di seberang kompleks apartemennya...

Tanpa terasa Haechan sudah berjalan ke sana, memasuki cafe itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Segelas anggur lagi untuk teman makan malam?" Lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Haechan duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Haechan tersenyum, "Tidak, malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Haechan di mejanya.

Haechan terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar _deadline_."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Saya sudah menduganya, itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Gumam Haechan sambil tertawa. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya di atas meja itu, "Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis, aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Haechan tergelak, "Semoga di sini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam, anda boleh duduk di sini selamanya." Candanya sambil tertawa, "Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami, anda boleh memanggil saya Leeteuk."

Haechan tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu, "Terima kasih, Leeteuk _ahjussi_." Gumamnya lembut.

 **-OoO-**

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Haechan masih menulis di sudut yang sama, dia sedang menulis adegan sedih, perpisahan antara kedua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman. Dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang, karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

 _Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?_

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Taeyong..._

Haechan meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu mengganggunya. Haechan mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Taeyong di layar itu.

Dan meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya, ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu. Seolah Taeyong tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Haechan mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Taeyong _hyung_?" gumamnya kesal.

"Haechan, akhirnya." Suara Taeyong terdengar lega di seberang sana, "Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orangtuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi keluar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Haechan dingin.

"Astaga Haechan. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau pergi meninggalkan kota ini gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Taeyong harus bertanya? Tentu saja Haechan melakukannya karena Taeyong. Dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu, karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Haechan bergumam, "Dan aku harap kau tidak menggangguku lagi."

"Haechan... sayang... dengarkan aku... kau pindah kemana sayang? Orangtuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku, dan aku mencemaskanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Haechan menguatkan hatinya, merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia terpekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya, menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi, dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya, kisah menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei memperhatikan Haechan dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Haechan tidak menyadarinya, ruang kerja Yukhei terletak di lantai dua, di atas tangga dengan kaca yang gelap yang didesain satu arah. Di mana Yukhei bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian cafe miliknya dan orang dari luar tidak akan bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Yukhei tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada lelaki manis manapun. Tetapi semalam, ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini, tempat yang sama, mengawasi cafenya, dia melihat lelaki manis itu masuk. Ia menatap keraguan lelaki manis itu, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati lelaki manis itu.

Padahal penampilan lelaki itu sederhana, dia mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya, rambutnya diwarna merah gelap, bahkan wajahnya polos tanpa make up. Tetapi Yukhei tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki manis itu.

Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa lelaki manis ini, ingin melihat lebih dekat. Yukhei tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius, hanya Leeteuklah yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya. Yukhei memiliki jaringan cafe dan hotel di seluruh kota ini, tetapi Garden Cafe adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Dan kemudian dia menemukan lelaki ini, lelaki manis yang langsung merenggut hatinya. Ketika berucap " _halo"_ dan menyambut uluran tangannya, lalu mengatakan namanya. _Haechan.._. Yukhei mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia, jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Chap 1 up…

Aku datang bawa projek remake Novel Series Colorful of Love punya kak Santhy Agatha, pasti tahu dong novelnya…

 _1\. [Brown Afternoon] "Perjanjian Hati" Markmin (Mark Lee x Na Jaemin) Version,_

 _2\. [Grey Morning] "Sweet Enemy" Noren (Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun) Version,_

 _3\. [Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello" Yuchan (Wong Yuk hei x Lee Haechan) Version,_

 _4\. [Green Daylight] "Pembunuh Cahaya" Markren (Mark Lee x Huang Renjun) Version._

Mau sih no. 4 SungChen (Jisung x Chenle) tapi karena mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk cerita pernikahan jadi deh aku ganti Markren pairnya sekalian melestarikan ff Markren.. hehehe

Sebenernya Novel2 di atas ituhh cerita saling berkaitan, karena café yang mereka kunjungi sama, dan beruntung banget tuh Haechan ketemu ma pemilik cafenya, karena Jaemin dan Renjun Cuma bertemu Leeteuk aja.. tapi karena no.4 pemainnya sama, jadi beda dehh gg ada kaitannya lagii…

Btw, aku ganti yukhei aja, lebih biasa yukhei, dan aku gg mau pembaca salahpaham LuChan dikira Luhan x Haechan lagi..

Balesan Review di Prolog kemarin:

 **Fredy Park:** lucas itu emang yukhei.. tapi aku ganti yukhei aja. Hehehe

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** iyaa dong kak, aku kasian haechan gg ada pasangannya mangkanya aku pasangin ma yukhei. Aku suka sih markhyuck/markchan tpi di atas mark ama jaemin, renjun. Yaa udah deh ku pasangin ma yukhei, sama2 gantengnya.

 **mieayambaso:** iyaa inih ku lanjut.. btw, baca penname mu aku jadi lapar.. hehehe

 **BooSeungkwan:** yukhei itu seme-able tauuuu, dia ituhhh tampan banget tipe2 wajah seme masaakk siihh dia diukein haechan, aku tidakkkk bisa bayangggiiiinnnn….

 **Dindch22:** makasih udah suka ff inii.. dah aku lanjutkan… dibaca yaa, sekalian di review.. hehehe

 **Minge-ni:** uke2, aku pahamm.. nanti deh kapan2 aku buatin MarkHyuck.. so, ditunggu yee…

 **Yuniar509:** Umm, mark udah jadi pemeran utama di ff no. 1  & 4, dia katanya gag mau jadi pemeran pembantu, sorry.. jangan marah yaa…

 **wakaTaeyu:** bisa, ini dah dilanjut…

 **Yuta Noona:** inii dahhh aku lanjut Noona..

 **cheon yi:** kamu bayangin aja wajahnya mereka, sorry kalo gg dapet feelnya..

 **Rimm:** ini dahhh aku lanjuttt

 **Pika warben:** kalo haechan umurnya dibawah 20 dia gag boleh mimum wine, mangkanya umurnya 25 th, anggep aja haechan wajahnya baby face, jadi masih awet muda meski 25 th umurnya…

 **ti. tokk. 7:** Mark katanya gg mau jadi pemeran pembantu, dia sombong mentang2 dapet dua peran sebagai pemeran utama di no 1  & 4.. salahkan Mark jangan nyalahin aku yaa.. hehehe

terakhir

review juuuseeyyoooo

Sign

Minnie


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 **Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Winwin**

 **Ten Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Han Chaejin (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, M-PREG, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi YUCHAN, cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremakenya...**

 **-OoO-**

" _Ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam percintaan yang bisa dimaafkan, tetapi pengkhianatan tidak termasuk salah satu di antaranya."_

(..•ᵕ_ᵕ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Ponsel Haechan berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah _eomma_ nya.

"Haechan?" _eomma_ nya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, " _Eomma_ harus memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa _eomma_?" Dahi Haechan mengeryit dan langsung waspada. _Eomma_ nya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Taeyong." Suara sang _eomma_ setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepada _eomma_ untuk memberikan informasi di mana dirimu."

" _Eomma_ tidak memberitahukannya kepadanya kan?" Haechan langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke lain kota kalau pada akhirnya Taeyong mengetahui dia ada di mana.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang." Sang _eomma_ menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau _eomma_ tidak mau mengatakan di mana dirimu, dia akan tetap tahu karena dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Haechan mengernyit kesal. Kalau Taeyong menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Taeyong akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Haechan hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Taeyong sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Haechan tidak bisa memaafkannya?

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku _eomma_ , ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu di mana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Taeyong nekat dan mendatangiku."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Channie?" suara _eomma_ nya tampak cemas di seberang sana, membuat Haechan tersenyum haru.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_ , aku bisa bertahan." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

 **-OoO-**

Lelaki manis itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya. Yukhei mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Leeteuk, Haechan adalah seorang penulis novel _romance_. Tetapi sepertinya Haechan sedang murung karena beberapa kali lelaki itu hanya menghela napasnya di depan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Yukhei merasa seperti pengintip yang memalukan ketika berdiri di depan kaca balkon atas dan mengamati Haechan seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini Haechan selalu datang. Setiap pukul sembilan lalu akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit. Yukhei tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Haechan. Dan sejauh ini, lelaki itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati lelaki itu, tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu mengganggu, Haechan akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak akan datang lagi.

"Lelaki manis itu datang lagi." Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Yukhei bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Yukhei. "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Yukhei mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya. Leeteuk adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu dulu pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Yukhei meninggal dan dia mewarisinya jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan restoran ini, Leeteuklah yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Yukhei.

Karena itulah Yukhei menghadiahi Leeteuk cafe ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas cafe dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Yukhei sudah melarangnya. Tetapi Leeteuk bilang bahwa menjadi pelayan cafe ini bisa membantunya tetap hidup. Dia kesepian dan bercakap-cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Yukhei mengizinkan Leeteuk menjadi pelayan di Garden Cafe ini.

Leeteuk meletakkan kopi panas untuk Yukhei dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Yukhei tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Leeteuk, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di cafe ini." Seperti halnya Leeteuk, Yukhei mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas cafe ini. Tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya, kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya. "Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa lelaki manis itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Yukhei terkekeh mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Leeteuk tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan lelaki manapun." Leeteuk berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan Winwin."

Yukhei tertegun ketika nama Winwin disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada lelaki manis itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Tidak." Yukhei mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu dia sudah tidak mencintai Winwin, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang dikorbankan.

 **-OoO-**

"Yukhei?" Suara lembut Winwin menggugah Yukhei dari lamunannya, membuat Yukhei menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut, "Iya sayang?"

Winwin menyelipkan rambutnya yang indah di belakang telinganya, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Yukhei mendesah, "Ah..iya... mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada di sini, tetapi dia harus. Setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada di sini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Winwin, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke cafe itu, tempat lelaki manis bernama Haechan itu selalu datang dan menulis di sana sampai dini hari.

Yukhei tidak sabar untuk segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden Cafe, mengamati Haechan dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Winwin lembut, penuh pengertian, "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Winwin selalu seperti itu, begitu lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan Yukhei dia selalu mengerti. Apalagi yang sebenarnya Yukhei cari?

Ditatapnya Winwin dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik Winwin mendekat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak Yukhei, pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Winwin tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Yukhei menghela napas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Winwin dengan lembut, "Terimakasih Winwin, sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Winwin mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah. Yukhei menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

 **-OoO-**

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Winwin, Yukhei merenung. Dulu semuanya baik-baik saja. Yukhei melabuhkan cintanya kepada Winwin, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada lelaki itu.

Winwin yang kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Dan dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Johnny, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut harta paling berharga Winwin yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Yukhei. Lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa-masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Yukhei, ketika Winwin datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Yukhei marah besar. Mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras ketika Winwin mengakui semuanya kepada Yukhei. Yukhei yang marah menginjak gas begitu kencang untuk meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang membuat Winwin keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Johnny, dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya.

Yukhei sendiri hanya mengalami lecet-lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Winwin akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua ini, Winwin menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu. Padahal perselingkuhan Winwin kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, Yukhei terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Winwin. Bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Winwin sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Yukhei memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggungjawab. Dan pagi itu pula ketika Winwin tersadarkan diri dari kecelakaan, menangis ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Yukhei memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Winwin selamanya. Dia memaafkan kekhilafan Winwin dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Yukhei mengira itu akan mudah. Toh dia mencintai Winwin sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap lelaki cantik itu. Lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Winwin telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja. Dia menjalani harinya dengan Winwin hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Yukhei yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

 _Sampai kemudian dia melihat Haechan, dan terpesona lalu tertarik kepadanya._

Leeteuk memang benar, Yukhei tidak pernah tertarik kepada lelaki lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki lelaki itu.

Sejenak Yukhei ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Cafe _._ Pada akhirnya Yukhei mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Cafe. _Dia ingin melihat Haechan._

 **-OoO-**

Ketika dia memasuki pintu cafe itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Haechan. Lelaki itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Sejenak Yukhei ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mendekat.

"Aku heran anggur itu tidak membuatmu mengantuk."

Haechan langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut di sana ketika melihat Yukhei berdiri di depannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kata Leeteuk anggur ini bisa membantu, tetapi sepertinya aku kebal."

Yukhei tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk jangan ikuti nasehat Leeteuk, minumlah susu putih."

"Susu putih?" Haechan mengeryit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan menguarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Yukhei benar-benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tanpa sadar Yukhei menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Haechan.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Haechan memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati.

 _Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

 _Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu?_

Haechan mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Yukhei terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Haechan penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending_."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending_?" Yukhei menatap ke arah Haechan dengan tajam, membuat Haechan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala _Happy Ending_ bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Haechan langsung melayang kepada Taeyong dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar-benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Yukhei sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Haechan dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah." Yukhei bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartemen pribadinya di lantai dua cafe itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Cafe di bawah memang buka duapuluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini. Bahkan Leeteukpun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Yukhei membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Lucas berdiri di sana. _Saudara kembarnya_.

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Yukhei mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Yukhei dilahirkan lebih dulu 3 menit sebelum Lucas. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian, dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Lucas. Lucas terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Kadang Yukhei merasa iri kepada Lucas karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Yukhei sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan. Dan karena Lucas tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

 _Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundakku_ , pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Lucas tampak tidak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Yukhei dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resor kita. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur. Tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari-hari kau tidak ada di sana dan tidur di Garden Cafe." Lucas merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Yukhei meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Lucas ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih. Itu karena Lucas memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya di sana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama-sama sibuk hingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Yukhei sendiri mengamati adiknya yang tampak begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit.

"Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Lucas memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan ayah, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Lucas." Yukhei bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirimu." Sindirnya.

Lucas malahan tertawa, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Yukhei." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Winwin."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Yukhei langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan berakhir dengan adu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Winwin.

Lucas adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Yukhei melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Winwin. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan Winwin dan menganggap Yukhei bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Winwin. Padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Winwin seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Yukhei.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya-tanya bahwa sebenarnya ada jodohmu di luar sana?" Lucas terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Yukhei kepadanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh di sana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Winwin, yang jelas-jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodohmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." Yukhei berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Winwin. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Lucas tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, _hyung_."

 _Apakah sejelas itu?_

Yukhei berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Tidak." Lucas langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Yukhei, "Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

 **-OoO-**

Haechan sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil warna biru itu dengan pelat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu mobil Taeyong...

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Haechan.

"Hai Haechan." Sapanya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka, "Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu, aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Haechan hangat. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kepala dingin."

 _Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, katanya?_

Haechan menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Taeyong. Berani-beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap-cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Haechan marah, ketika Taeyong dengan sengaja menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Taeyong tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Haechan lewat.

"Kita harus bicara Haechan, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Menyingkirlah Taeyong dan biarkan aku lewat."

Haechan berusaha mencari jalan melewati Taeyong, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Taeyong dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" Gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Taeyong.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Taeyong sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu Haechan, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Taeyong mulai emosi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Haechan malu, sungguh-sungguh malu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Taeyong di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taeyong. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki-laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka. Yukhei turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Haechan dan Haechan yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan lelaki itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Haechan dan Taeyong menoleh bersamaan.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Chap 2 up….

Yeah, meski yang minat dikit tetap ku lanjut dehh, bahasa jawanya eman-eman. Karena critanya bagus banget sayang kalo aku hapuss..

Balesan review kemarin:

 **ti. tokk. 7:** sebenarnya alasan aku ganti lucas dgn yukhei ya karena chap ini. Dah taukan maksud aku.. gogogo fighting kembali…

 **Dindch22:** iyaa hidup hecan barokah banget, aku jadi irii.. ku usahainn nih update cepetnya.. okay, ditunggu yaa ff yuchanku, insyaallah aku buatin..

 **Minge-ni:** iyaa mereka memang ditakdirkan bertemu.. makasih udah mau nunggu ff markhyucknya..

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** emang seru kak, konfliknya beehhh rumit..

 **It's YuanRenkai:** hecan kalem, mmm.. gini aja kan hecan dulu memang gg bisa tuh kalem, tp karna dia sekarang udah dewasa dia berubah jadi kalem, bayangin gituhh aja…

 **Rimm:** tuh kan mereka cocok, kamu juga bisa ngrasain kecocokan mereka kan?

Terakhir

Review juusseeyooo…

Sign

Minnie


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

 **Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Winwin**

 **Han Chaejin (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, M-Preg, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Yuchan, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **-OoO-**

" _Mencintai berarti belajar mengalahkan ketakutan untuk tersakiti di kemudian hari."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan mengernyit melihat kehadiran Yukhei di sana. _Bukankah dia pria pemilik cafe itu_ , batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Taeyong. Pegangan Taeyong di tangannya melemah, membuat Haechan bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Haechan." Taeyong masih berusaha mengikuti Haechan, tetapi dengan cepat Haechan melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Yukhei yang bidang. Dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Yukhei langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Haechan- _ssi_ tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda.'

Mata Taeyong memancar marah menatap ke arah Yukhei, "Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." Desisnya geram, "Tetapi Haechan adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Haechan menyela dari punggung Yukhei, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" Yukhei melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Taeyong, "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Haechan- _ssi_ sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Taeyong bisa berbuat apa-apa, Yukhei menggiring Haechan memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang terperangah dengan muka masam di sana.

 **-OoO-**

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Haechan melirik gelisah ke arah Yukhei, setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Yukhei melajutkan mobilnya. Haechan baru menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Yukhei melirik sedikit ke arah Haechan, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya. Aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Taeyong masih belum terima." Haechan menatap ke pinggir jalan, "Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Yukhei mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

 _Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun?_ Haechan membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Yukhei. Dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Yukhei tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik kendaraan umum satu arah ke sana." Haechan berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik bus ke supermarket itu sebelumnya sebelum insiden Taeyong yang mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Dengan tangkas Yukhei membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Haechan.

Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Yukhei seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya. _Apakah selain memiliki cafe lelaki ini juga bekerja kantoran?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" Akhirnya Haechan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Yukhei terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Haechan terdiam dan menebak-nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Haechan membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Taeyong _hyung_." Gumamnya pelan.

Yukhei menatap Haechan dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama Haechan- _ssi_." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Yukhei memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran itu, diiringi tatapan bingung Haechan.

 **-OoO-**

 _Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu._

Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Yukhei, dan wajahnya terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya.

Haechan berusaha melupakan Yukhei, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Taeyong sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru. Tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Yukhei.

 **-OoO-**

Malam itu Haechan berjalan dengan was-was menyeberang dari arah apartemennya menuju Garden Cafe. Dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Taeyong ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas.

 _Mungkin Taeyong telah menyerah untuk sementara._

Haechan lalu memasuki pintu cafe itu. Seperti biasa, Leeteuk yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya.

"Segelas anggur lagi Haechannie?" sapanya ramah,

Haechan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Satu saja ya Leeteuk _ahjussi_." dia butuh segelas anggur itu untuk membantunya tidur. Tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia nyata.

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut, dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat di sana.

"Oh. Maaf." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga, Lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Yukhei bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Tetapi meskipun begitu Haechan tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Yukhei, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara Yukhei berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannyapun sangat bertolak belakang, Haechan ingat ketika bertemu Yukhei di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana khaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan. Sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut.

Lucas menatap Haechan yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Yukhei." Tebaknya lucu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Lucas, saudara kembar Yukhei."

 _Saudara kembar, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip_ , batin Haechan masih kaget. Lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Lucas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Yukhei yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Yukhei?" Lucas menatap Haechan dengan menyelidik. Ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Yukhei bukan?

"Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan cafe ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Yukhei?"

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu Yukhei pemilik cafe ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung cafe ini bukan?"

Lucas menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung cafe ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Haechan- _ssi_." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara itu Haechan masih mengamati kepergian Lucas dengan dahi mengerut, ketika Leeteuk mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Lucas." Gumamnya, mendahului Haechan melangkah ke meja Haechan yang biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Haechan di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar Tuan Yukhei, tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Haechan menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Yukhei. Lelaki itu tidak tampak di mana-mana. Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Dia datang ke cafe ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan isnpirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang ke sini bukan untuk bertemu Yukhei. Dengan cepat Haechan membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Haechan menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Yukhei meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

 **-OoO-**

Winwin tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan-makanan itu untuk Yukhei. Ya. Winwin khusus memasak untuk Yukhei malam ini, dia mengikuti kursus memasak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Yukhei mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Yukhei tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Yukhei mengambil makanannya dan mencicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Winwin terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Yukhei, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Tidak." Yukhei mengunyah dengan bersemangat, "Masakan ini memang benar-benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Winwin tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda-beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Yukhei langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba-tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Winwin menyinggung pernikahan. Hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Winwin tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Dan rupanya Winwin memang tidak menyadarinya, lelaki cantik itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

" _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya." Mata Winwin berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Yukhei. "Terima kasih Yukhei, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Yukhei mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika mobil Yukhei berlalu, Winwin menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Yukhei semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Winwin tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Yukhei semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya. Dan Winwin sangat takut kehilangan Yukhei, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Tuan muda Winwin mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah teras, ke arahnya.

Winwin tersenyum, "Tidak usah _ahjumma_ , aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri kok." Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Yukhei sampai di Garden Cafe itu, sudah menjelang tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Yukhei menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah cafe, berharap-harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Haechan di dalam sana.

Tetapi lelaki manis itu tidak ada. Yukhei membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Haechan tidak menulis di cafe ini?

Leeteuk yang melihat Yukhei datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami, "Haechannie tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang. Katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Leeteuk terkekeh, "Ngomong-ngomong, Haechannie tadi berkenalan dengan Tuan Lucas."

"Haechan berkenalan dengan Lucas? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan Lucas tadi pulang tepat pada saat Haechannie datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Yukhei menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya. Kalau sampai Lucas memperhatikan Haechan, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan lebih menyukai Lucas yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Lucas bertemu dengan Haechan lagi, Leeteuk _ahjussi_ , apapun caranya." Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat itu. Meskipun dirinya dan Lucas bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera untuk memilih pasangan mereka sama.

Kalau Lucas tertarik pada seseorang, maka Yukhei akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Winwin, Winwin dulu tergila-gila kepada Lucas, tetapi karena Lucas tidak pernah serius dengannya, Winwin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yukhei.

 _Apakah Lucas merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Haechan?_ Batin Yukhei bertanya-tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan di dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Yukhei, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Tuan Lucas bertemu dengan Haechannie? Tuan Lucas bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Haechan di dalam, tahan Lucas dimanapun dia berada. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Yukhei bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Leeteuk _ahjussi_."

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Tuan Winwin?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Yukhei menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

 **-OoO-**

"Hai."

Haechan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Yukhei sedang bersandar di dekat pintu putar apartemennya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya.

 _Benarkah?_ Haechan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Yukhei langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Haechan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu... mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Haechan tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak begitu membencinya, Haechan?"

Haechan tercenung, _kenapa Yukhei ingin tahu?_ "Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Haechan terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Taeyong, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Yukhei langsung terkenang akan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Winwin kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Haechan. Dan merasa Haechan lebih beruntung, karena lelaki itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Yukhei kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Taeyong mencekal lengan Haechan dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Haechan tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" Gumam Yukhei, sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan." Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Haechan mantap.

Yukhei tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Winwin? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Winwin di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Yukhei menatap penampilan Haechan yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Haechan mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Di mana?" tanya Yukhei.

Haechan menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Mau kuantar?" Yukhei langsung menawarkan.

Haechan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Meskipun dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Yukhei menunggunya di sini, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan taksi." Senyum Haechan berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi." Yukhei menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Haechan yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taksinya menunggu. Dicatatnya dalam hatinya bagaimana Haechan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa', dan bukannya 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

 **-OoO-**

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Taeyong itu?" Yukhei menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Haechan. Dia ingin menyelidiki tentang Taeyong. _Well_ , setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing-masing bukan?

Yukhei sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Haechan sendiri sungguh sangat mengganggunya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Haechan dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Haechan. Lelaki manis itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Taeyong, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Leeteuk yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Yukhei di atas cafe itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Yukhei bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" Hanya Leeteuk satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Yukhei yang tenang dan terkendali. Dan hanya Leeteuk pulalah yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Yukhei. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Yukhei, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya. Buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Winwin begitu saja. "Jalanmu untuk apa, Yukhei? Untuk memiliki Haechan? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Haechan selama masih ada Winwin?"

 _Ah iya. Winwin._

Yukhei sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Winwin. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Winwin yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Yukhei tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Haechan.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Yukhei sekenanya.

Leeteuk langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan Winwin hampir delapan bulan lagi, Yukhei."

"Aku tahu." Dan Yukhei harus bisa bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Leeteuk sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Yukhei. Baginya Yukhei sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat Yukhei memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Winwin waktu itupun Leeteuk sudah tidak setuju. Yukhei hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Leeteuk takut kalau pada akhirnya Yukhei bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjut terikat kepada Winwin?

 _Dan sepertinya, apa yang ditakutkannya sudah terjadi._

 **-OoO-**

Haechan menoleh ke arah Chaejin yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Chaejin mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Chaejin tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Chaejin menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Haechan mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Chaejin tampaknya tidak memahami kelelahan Haechan, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak." Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Chaejin menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Haechan ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Yuk." Gumamnya bersemangat.

Dengan menyeret langkah, Haechan mengikuti Chaejin yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Haechan mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Lucas yang ada di depannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai… ada yang nunggu ff remake ini?**

 **Aku kaget nihhh sama Winwin kok dia bisa berdiri sama lipet kursi rodanya truss masuk rumah sihhh.. atau jangan jangan …..?**

 **Maapkeun gg cepet up nya, soalnya aku nunggu paling gg 1 chap 10 review, dan baru sepuluh tadi malem mangkanya baru up sekarang… sebenernya mau tadi malem up nya, tapi aku lagi baca ff chanbaek /slap/katanya mau uts bukannya blajar malah baca ff/, jadii bisanya sekarang.. hehehe**

 **Btw, ff remake ini ada yang versi Markhyuck yaa? Aduhh, aku jadi pesimis sama ff remake ini, kan shippernya banyakkan Markhyuck.. huhuhu Walau ada yang versi Markhyuck, kalian jangan lupain inihh ff yaa?!**

 **Balesan review chap kemarin:**

 **JaeEun21:** keselekduren? Aduh beb, jangan sampai bebeb. Nanti kalo kamu gag nafas aku kesepian bebeb.. huhuhu… iyaa nih aku juga kesel sama TY,, udah putus ya udah, selesai… Dari potonya aja Yukhei terlihat gentle,, aduhh beb, aku bisa2 kilaf naksir anak sendiri.. hihihi..

 **Yuta Noona:** iyaa sihh, tp aku jadi curiga ama winwin di chap ini…

 **It's YuanRenKai:** mau gimana lagi aku kehabisan pemain soalnya cast uke tinggal winwin sama chenle, kamu tau kn dengan projek aku? Mangkanya castnya aku pilih beda2 gg ada yang sama kecuali yg Pembunuh Cahaya..

 **Echa577:** si cabe kayaknya cuma lewat.. aku juga berharap tuhh masa yg akan datang mereka ada interaksinya, moga aja yuchan di unit yg sama.. uhhh, aku lagi bayangin nih momen gemes mereka.. ehhh aku juga gg tau sih sifat yukhei kayak apa, huhu karna teasernya cuma poto n dimv ten, bukan kayak nct life..

 **Dindch22:** iyaa nihh si yukhei punya kembaran tp sifat mereka bertolak belakang.. untuk panjangnya umm cuma 10 chap.. lup yu too…

 **Rimm:** iyaa tuh dengerin kata adekmu nak yukhei,, tp dichap ini si yuk udah nunjukkin ketertarikannya sama haechan tuhh, ampek ngalangin lucas untuk ketemu haechan segala..

 **ti. tokk. 7:** ini udah nexttttttt, kenapa sedih dengan winwin? Aku malah curiga ama kelumpuhannya winwin..

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** inihhh udah aku lanjut kakak kembar.. review lagi ya kak.. buing buing /kedipkedip/

 **duabumbusayur:** bisa sih nextnya cepet tp review sampai 10nya juga kudu cepet.. hehe.. misal nihh kalo nanti malem udah 10 review besok aku udah up chap 4nya..

 **Mieayambaso:** makasih udah nunggu2 ff inihh.. iyaa nihh TY nyebelin.. wah wah di chap ini terungkap udah sisi kejam Yukhei, uluhuluh nak.. ckck.. tp gpp deng asal demi bersama Haechan apapun akan dilakukan yukhei…

 **cacacukachanhun:** btw, jungwoo x yukhei yg jadi uke sapa? Yg seme sapa? Menurut aku mereka semua seme-able dehh…

 **thania. thania. 1654:** salken thania, ini udah aku lanjut.. pasti menurut kamu inihh fast update karna kamu review tadi malem, trus siangnya udah up aja.. hihihi… iyaa nihh, aku setuju ama pendapatmu.. haechan emang cocok dicouplein sama sapa aja, cuz dia orangnya gampang akrap, jadi sama sapa aja cocok.

Terakhir

Review juseeyooooo….

Sign

Minnie


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

 **Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Winwin**

 **Han Chaejin (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Yuchan, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **duabumbusayur, nrlyukkeuri96, JaeEun21, It's YuanRenKai, Dindch22, Rimm, dyoreo12, dan yang udah follow dan favorite iniihh efef…**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dan aku masih berdiri di sini, menatap punggungmu yang berlalu pergi."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

"Lucas?"

"Ya ini aku." Lucas terkekeh, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengantar temanku." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tetapi Chaejin sepertinya sudah ditelan keramaian jauh di depannya, "Dan sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Haechan, mendesah kesal.

Lucas tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di baazar tahunan. Keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Haechan masih menatap ke arah kepergian Chaejin. Berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kepada Lucas kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Lucas tertawa. _Lelaki ini benar-benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda dengan Yukhei_ , gumam Haechan dalam hati, "Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar di sini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Haechan!" itu teriakan Chaejin, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Haechan. Dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Haechan yang sudah menepi bersama Lucas di dekat stan sepatu.

Akhirnya Chaejin berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah, "Fyuh ramai sekali di sana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman..." Lalu Chaejin tertegun menyadari ada sesosok lelaki luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Haechan, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Hai." Lucas tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Lucas, aku kenalan Haechan." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Chaejin membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Lucas.

Lucas hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Haechan, lalu melangkah menjauh, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Haechan dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Chaejin bahkan terpaku sampai Lucas menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow..." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menoleh kepada Haechan dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku di mana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu. Dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Haechan terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Chaejin kepada Lucas, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik cafe yang kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Chaejin terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Haechan, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu. Dan kau baru beberapa waktu di sini, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua laki-laki tampan."

Haechan tertawa tergelak, "Ah kau melebih-lebihkan." Dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja yuk, aku lelah."

Untunglah Kali ini Chaejin tidak menolak.

 **-OoO-**

"Aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu." Lucas baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Cafe, dan Yukhei menemuinya di apartemennya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Lucas menyebut tentang 'lelaki itu'.

Dan benar saja, Lucas langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Yukhei.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap di sini?"

Yukhei memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah. Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur di sana dan selalu tidur di cafe ini. Dan kau juga menyapa lelaki itu." Lucas mengangkat bahu ketika Yukhei melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, "Aku tahu info itu dari lelaki itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya. Katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di cafe itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya cafe ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Lucas berubah menjadi penuh arti, "Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghindari semua pengunjung cafe dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama. Kau selalu bersembunyi di balik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Yukhei menyela dengan ketus, membuat Lucas terkekeh,

"Yah, kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada lelaki itu, kepada Haechan." Lucas menatap Yukhei dengan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Yukhei, membakarnya, "Jangan Lucas."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap seseorang. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan _'dia pilih kamu atau aku?',_ sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Lucas setengah tertawa.

Tanpa diduganya Yukhei bergerak secepat kilat, meraih kerah baju Lucas dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan, Lucas dan aku serius, kalau kau hendak main-main dengan Haechan, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Lucas membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Yukhei di tembok, dia menatap Yukhei dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Apa kau lupa Yukhei? Kau sudah punya Winwin."

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Haechan." Sahut Yukhei keras.

Hal itu membuat Lucas tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Yukhei.

"Tidak menghalangimu katamu?" Lucas melepaskan tangan Yukhei yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dan kau akan menikah. Atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggungjawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun, apapun! Kepada Haechan." Lucas menatap Yukhei dengan menantang, "Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Lucas. Kau tahu bukan apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau aku marah."

"Aku tahu." Lucas melirik waspada ke arah Yukhei, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Haechan layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan." Lucas melangkah keluar dari apartemen Yukhei. Ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Lucas menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, _hyung_."

Yukhei tertegun, menatap kepergian Lucas. Diacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang ditakutannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang laki-laki.

 _Seakan beban masalahku belum cukup berat saja..._

 **-OoO-**

Malam itu Haechan pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Chaejin dan mereka lupa waktu. Chaejin menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Haechan memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Haechan merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taksi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobi apartemennya, Haechan melirik ke arah Garden Cafe itu di seberang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana. _Apa kabarnya Yukhei?_ Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Haechan?"

Haechan terperanjat kaget mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Taeyong ada di sana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali di sini, kau kemana saja?" Nada suara Taeyong meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Taeyong melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, dia langsung bisa menciumnya, aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan. Seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang menguarkan bau khas.

Haechan langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Taeyong sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Haechan tahu bahwa Taeyong sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Haechan berkeliling waspada, memandang semua orang. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya di sini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang jalanan dengan lampu remang, itupun jauh di sudut sana. Haechan tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak pedagang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Haechan melirik ke Garden Cafe di seberang jalan. Cafe itu masih buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik _slow_ yang menenangkan hati di sana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Haechan kalau Taeyong lepas kendali...

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, _hyung_?" Tanya Haechan hati-hati, berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" Taeyong tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Taeyong tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku."

Oh Astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. _Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya?_ Pasangan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku Tae _hyung_. Aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Haechan terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Taeyong, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah menerjang dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Haechan dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Taeyong terkekeh, suaranya menakutkan dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Haechan ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Haechan meronta, semakin kuat Taeyong mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Sakit! Taeyong _hyung_ , kau menyakitiku!" Haechan mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Taeyong tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang. Lengan yang menarik Taeyong itu lalu mendorong Taeyong dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Haechan langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Yukhei. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga membuat Haechan tidak menyadari kapan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia mensyukuri kehadiran Yukhei di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Taeyong rupanya mengenali Yukhei dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Yukhei bergumam tenang, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat daripada Taeyong. Dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Taeyong akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak mengganggu Haechan lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Taeyong membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Yukhei. Tetapi kemudian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Yukhei. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Haechan, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dan kau sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Taeyong melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Yukhei memastikan Taeyong memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Haechan hati-hati. Haechan tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun lelaki itu berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Haechan baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Yukhei tak berdaya, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Yukhei harus menopangnya,

Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke atas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Haechan memasuki lobi apartemen itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, barulah Haechan menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Yukhei memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Yukhei dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar orang-orang yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh, terima kasih.." Haechan bersandar pada pintu. Ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Yukhei di pinggangnya.

Yukhei mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Tidak!" Haechan hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Yukhei menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, terima kasih."

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas ranselnya, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Yukhei masih menunggu di situ, menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Haechan mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panik, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin.. mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku..." airmata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Haechan tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis di bawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Haechan hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Taeyong kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya. Dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu.

Tanpa kata, Yukhei meraih kepalanya dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Shh... menangislah." Bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga benteng pertahanan diri Haechan bobol. Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpahkan kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Taeyong. Dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Yukhei, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Yukhei mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Haechan sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Haechan dari pelukannya dan berbisik lembut.

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Haechan menyerahkan tas ranselnya, Yukhei mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tas ranselnya.

Yukhei menggenggamkan kartu kunci itu ke dalam jemari Haechan, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan.

Haechan mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Yukhei dengan sendu.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga, Yukhei menarik Haechan kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Kemudian lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Haechan tanpa kata-kata.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai para pembaca setia ff remake ini? Ada yang kangen ma epep ini?**

 **Mian nih lama up nya, aku udah nunggu berhari-hari tp reviewnya gg nambah2 ya udah aku putuskan up aja sekarang, aku mau selesain ini epep cepet2 biar gg kepikiran lagi, tinggal mikirin epep buatanku yg udah kuterlantar berminggu-minggu…**

 **Adududuhh aku terharu nihh atas dukungan authornim yg juga remake epep inihh tp Markhyuck ver,, kita sama2 milih haechan untuk sang tokoh utama.. padahal waktu ngerencanain remake karya kak Santhy aku milihnya kuurutkan dari Mark Jeno Yukhei aku juga ngasal ngurutinnya.. tapi waktu hasil akhirnya kok pas yaa sama karakter mereka (itu menurut pendapat ku lho)..**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	6. Chapter 5

**Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Winwin**

 **Han Chaejin (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Yuchan, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Minge-ni, mieayambaso, EganimEXO, Min Milly, JaeEun21, It's YuanRenkai, Haechanaaaaaa, nrlyukkeuri96, duabumbusayur, thania. thania. 1654, dan yang udah follow & favorite epep inihhh….**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

" _Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku sejak sapaan pertamamu. Dan sekarang giliranku yang akan mencuri hatimu."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Pagi harinya Haechan masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Haechan mengernyit, meraih jam beker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi _. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?_

Dengan susah payah Haechan turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenanya.

Dia memijit tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

"Ya?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Haechan- _ssi_ , ada tamu untuk anda."

Haechan langsung waspada, apakah Taeyong masih belum menyerah juga?

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Yukhei meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Haechan langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Yukhei datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Haechan- _ssi_?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh iya. Iya, perbolehkan beliau naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Haechan melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Yukhei dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Yukhei sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dia selesai mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Haechan membuka pintu itu.

Yukhei berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Haechan merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Yukhei yang begitu sempurna.

"Selamat pagi." Yukhei menyapa dengan lembut.

Haechan sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "Se...selamat pagi juga."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Yukhei menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk."

Saat itulah Haechan sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Yukhei. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Yukhei untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Haechan,

"Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Haechan adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Yukhei hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Haechan yang merasa canggung di sini.

"Aku meminta Leeteuk untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Yukhei meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." Yukhei lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Haechan berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Yukhei mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sini, cicipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Haechan ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Yukhei. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Haechan hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Yukhei lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Haechan.

"Cicipilah." Yukhei menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Haechan dan kemudian merasa geli. Haechan menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Haechan menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. _Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali._

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Yukhei mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah membuat Yukhei terkekeh.

"Enak ya."

Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Haechan mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Haechan ternganga, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Yukhei tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Omelet itu meskipun sederhana tetapi terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Yukhei tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Haechan, "Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Lucas... kau sudah bertemu dengan Lucas kan?" Yukhei menatap Haechan tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Haechan mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Haechan ketika membicarakan tentang Lucas. Dia lalu melanjutkan.

"Lucas tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

"Ya." Yukhei tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana." Haechan mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Yukhei tersenyum. Haechan tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan ayahnya. Haechan mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Haechan tetap berpikir begitu. Yukhei tidak mau membuat Haechan menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan ayahku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Yukhei berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Haechan tampak termangu, lalu menatap Yukhei dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

 _Apakah aku bahagia?_ Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Winwin. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." Yukhei tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Haechan, "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ...Tidak... aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Lucas memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Yukhei tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Yukhei tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Haechan merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Yukhei, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Haechan.

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Haechan bergumam lembut, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."

Yukhei tersenyum, "Ya. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Haechan dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratku."

"Menjadi hasratmu?"

"Menulis." Yukhei tersenyum, "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Haechan tertawa, "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Iya."

Yukhei tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Taeyong?"

"Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Yukhei berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Haechan dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Yukhei terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Haechan untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Haechan, Yukhei melumat bibir Haechan dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Haechan terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Yukhei mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Haechan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Haechan akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Yukhei menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Haechan dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Haechan menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Yukhei tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya."

 **-OoO-**

Haechan memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Yukhei seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Haechan menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi lelaki murahan? Lelaki murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Haechan melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras. Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Yukhei tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Haechan tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Taeyong sekalipun.

 **-OoO-**

Dengan dingin Yukhei mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah _report_ lengkap dari pegawainya di kota asal Haechan tentang kehidupan Haechan dan juga Taeyong. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di kota itu. Yukhei berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Haechan.

Yukhei membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang ayah dan ibu Haechan, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Yukhei memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Lucas dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Yukhei dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Yukhei mengambil berkas tentang Taeyong, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Taeyong bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi _GM_ kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

 **-OoO-**

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Yukhei memberi perintah, _GM_ itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Yukhei. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh almarhum ayahnya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika _GM_ itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu _urgent_ nya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Yukhei yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang _GM_.

"Silahkan duduk." Yukhei menunggu sampai _GM_ itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

 _GM_ itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Yukhei tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Taeyong di mejanya.

"Orang ini ..." Yukhei menunjukkan foto Taeyong yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

 _GM_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Taeyong, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang," _GM_ itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Yukhei dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

 _GM_ itu mengernyit. Taeyong melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Yukhei adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Taeyong.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Yukhei yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Yukhei menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini."

Yukhei nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

 _GM_ itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Taeyong, Yukhei rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kJohnnyk promosi hanya agar Taeyong menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Haechan.

 **-OoO-**

Haechan sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Haechan tersenyum ketika melihat nama ibunya di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam ibunya bahkan sebelum Haechan mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Taeyong." Ibunya menyebutkan nama Taeyong dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang ibu menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, "Kasihan dia, Haechan. _Eomma_ memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih... mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Haechan mencoba bersikap kejam. Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Taeyong lagi. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di telepon sejenak, Haechan mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Taeyong sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Taeyong tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

 **-OoO-**

Malam itu Haechan menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Haechan tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut. Ya, kedekatannya dengan Yukhei yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hanya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Haechan berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Yukhei, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **6**

" _Janji yang tidak sepenuh hati diucapkan, sebaiknya langsung dibatalkan."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Winwin menunggu dengan cemas, Yukhei memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Paris, dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berpenampilan sesempurna mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Yukhei. Winwin duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil warna merah menyala itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Winwin terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh. Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Winwin sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Winwin tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Yukhei tidak tahu. Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Yukhei kalau sampai Yukhei tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Yukhei hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh.

Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Yukhei kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Winwin rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Yukhei di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Yukhei, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Yukhei tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Yukhei yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Yukhei melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Haechan, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Yukhei tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Haechan. Dialah yang membuat Haechan menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak. Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Haechan, Yukhei hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Winwin yang baru pulang dari Paris. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip karena puluhan pesan dari Winwin.

Kursi roda Winwin muncul di pintu dan lelaki itu menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Winwin cemas, memeluk Yukhei ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya, "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Yukhei datar, "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Yukhei menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Haechan memasuki cafe itu kembali, pandangannya langsung memutar ke sekeliling, bahkan Leeteuk yang biasanya menyapanya dengan ramah tidak ada. Kemana pelayan setengah baya yang sangat ramah itu?

Yang lebih membuatnya kecewa, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Yukhei di sana. Haechan melangkah gontai ketika melangkah ke tempatnya yang biasanya. Seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan memberikan menunya.

"Di mana Leeteuk _ahjussi_?" Haechan bertanya kepada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu melirik ke atas lantai dua, "Tuan Leeteuk sedang tidak enak badan. Beliau beristirahat di kamar atas. Tetapi beliau bilang akan turun sebentar lagi." Pelayan itu melirik jam tanganya.

"Tuan?" Haechan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar mengenai cara pelayan itu memanggil Leeteuk, bukankah mereka sama-sama pelayan? Tetapi kenapa cara pelayan itu memanggil Leeteuk dengan kata 'tuan' dan 'beliau' tampak begitu hormat.

Pelayan itu menatap Haechan dan tersenyum, "Anda tidak tahu? Tuan Leeteuk bukanlah pelayan di cafe ini, setidaknya bukan itu jabatannya. Dia bisa dibilang adalah penanggung jawab cafe ini, Tuan Yukhei memberikan cafe ini kepadanya, sebagai orang kepercayaan tuan Yukhei. Tetapi beliau memilih berperan sebagai pelayan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Haechan masih mengerutkan keningnya, pelayan itu bilang kalau Yukhei memberikan cafe ini kepada Leeteuk?

Selama ini Haechan berpikir bahwa cafe ini adalah warisan paling besar dari ayah Yukhei. Yukhei sendiri bilang bahwa dia mengelola cafe ini dan lain-lain yang Haechan kira adalah bisnis sampingan yang tidak sebesar cafe ini.

Tetapi pelayan tadi mengatakan bahwa Yukhei memberikan cafe ini kepada Leeteuk seolah itu sesuatu yang tidak penting? Apakah yang dimaksud dengan 'dan lain-lain' oleh Yukhei adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar?

"Kali ini tidak pakai anggur?"

Haechan terlompat dengan kaget dari kursinya, jantungnya berdebar dan dia menoleh ke belakang, tampak Leeteuk di sana. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan lelah tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aku belum memesan anggur." Haechan tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki setengah baya itu, "Tetapi sepertinya itu menarik."

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya ramah, lalu memberikan isyarat kepada pelayan di bar untuk membawakan minuman pesanan Haechan yang biasa.

Anggur itupun datang, dalam gelas bening yang berkilauan, menguarkan aroma harum yang manis dan menyenangkan.

"Tahukah anda kalau anggur ini seperti laki-laki?" gumam Leeteuk setengah tersenyum.

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk bingung, "Seperti laki-laki?"

"Ya. Mereka berwarna merah dan pekat diluar, menguarkan aroma khas yang mengancam. Seakan memperingatkan siapapun yang berani mendekat. Ketika anda meminumnya asal-asalan anda tidak akan bisa memahami cita rasanya, yang terasa hanya alkohol dan rasa pahit. Tetapi kalau anda bisa menyesuaikan antara aroma dan cara mencicipi yang nikmat, anda akan bisa menemukan intisari yang berpadu, rasa yang manis dan aroma yang menggoda. Itu sama dengan laki-laki, di luar begitu mengancam tetapi ketika anda bisa menanganinya dengan benar, dia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Haechan meresapi kata-kata Leeteuk dan menemukan kebenaran di dalamnya. Filosofi lelaki dan anggur merah. Sungguh menarik.

"Kurasa aku bisa menggunakannya untuk novelku." Gumamnya ceria, membuat Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Saya akan sangat tersanjung." Lelaki itu berdiri dan berpamitan, membuat Haechan menyesal karena dia tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan keberadaan Yukhei.

 **-OoO-**

"Terima kasih Yukhei." Winwin menggenggam kedua jemari Yukhei dengan penuh sayang, lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku. Winwin berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya. Biasanya Yukhei akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Winwin lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Yukhei hanya diam saja, "Kau tampak tidak bahagia.."

Yukhei memandang Winwin dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Winwin menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya." Jemari lentik Winwin yang indah menutup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt." Yukhei menyentuh jemari Winwin yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu, Winwin seperti janjiku."

Winwin menatap Yukhei dengan matanya yang basah, "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Yukhei? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Yukhei, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap, "Ya Winwin." Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai.

 **-OoO-**

Haechan berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang, tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka...

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu. Chaejin pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini. Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Haechan terhadap Taeyong.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini." Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Haechan langsung berpacu dengan kencang, dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka.

"Hai." Gumam Haechan, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka malam itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Yukhei tampaknya memahami, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut.

"Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Haechan mengangguk, "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui, besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Yukhei terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar ya aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Yukhei pergi, Haechan membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya.

 _Berbunga-bunga?_ Haechan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Yukhei? Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Yukhei turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai, celana jeans, dan kaos berkerah yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus.

Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Haechan. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di depan mereka berdua.

"Di mana Leeteuk _ahjussi_?" Yukhei mengernyit, biasanya dia melihat Leeteuk dimana-mana, lelaki itu sangat bahagia jika bisa berada di lingkungan operasional cafe dan berhubungan dengan para pelanggan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang memilih menggerakkan segala sesuatunya di balik layar, melindungi dirinya dengan menampilkan kesan misterius.

"Tuan Leeteuk beristirahat di atas, tuan. Tadi beliau sempat turun sebentar, tetapi kemudian mengeluh pusing lagi dan ingin beristirahat."

 _Leeteuk? Pusing?_ Yukhei mengernyitkan keningnya. Meskipun sudah setengah baya, Leeteuk selalu penuh vitalitas dan Yukhei lah yang paling tahu betapa jarangnya Leeteuk sakit.

Mungkin kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar sakit, Yukhei mendesah dalam hati, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan itu untuk menjauh.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol di tempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana, dan beberapa yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Yukhei melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Haechan.

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Haechan tersenyum, "Tetapi secangkir kopi tidak akan kutolak," gumamnya dalam senyum.

"Aku lapar." Yukhei menekuri buku menu dan merenung, dia sudah makan di rumah Winwin tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya, "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini." Yukhei memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Yukhei memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens.

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali."

 _Apakah Yukhei setiap hari menunggunya?_ Haechan melirik gelisah ke arah Yukhei, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" sambung Yukhei lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Haechan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Yukhei mengamati Haechan, lalu tertawa, "Untuk seseorang yang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Haechan memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?"

Yukhei langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja." Yukhei mendesah, "Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe, aku panik... dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku." Tatapan Yukhei melembut, "Haechan, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu."

"Oh." Haechan bergumam pelan membuat Yukhei tergelak.

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Haechan, "Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?" Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Haechan dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Haechan, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Taeyong dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

 _Semua ini terlalu cepat_ , Haechan membatin dalam hati, dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Yukhei dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Yukhei untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Haechan?" Yukhei memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan kediaman Haechan, dia butuh jawaban, segera. Setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Haechan menatap Yukhei, melihat kesungguhannya di situ, Yukhei memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Taeyong. Dan Yukhei juga baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Haechan bisa mencobanya. Dengan lebih sering bersama Yukhei, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Yukhei atau tidak.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia mencobanya, Yukhei. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Yukhei, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Haechan."

 **-OoO-**

Pagi harinya, Yukhei yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Jungwoo menatap Yukhei sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya."

Jungwoo tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya," Tatapannya berubah serius, "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Winwin kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Yukhei bersinar dingin dan kejam, "Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

 **-OoO-**

"Hai." Yukhei sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Haechan, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga." Haechan berdiri gugup di depan Yukhei, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Yukhei yang begitu gaya. Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam, dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Haechan tertarik kepada Yukhei. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Haechan ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

 _Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala?_ Haechan mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Yukhei dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?" Haechan melangkah bersama Yukhei keluar. Mobil Yukhei sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan apartemennya.

Yukhei mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah, kemana saja, mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai, apapun itu asal bersamamu."

Yukhei mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Haechan memerah.

 **-OoO-**

Mereka melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan. Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.

Bersama Yukhei seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang, Haechan menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Yukhei dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini."

Yukhei menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Haechan, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan." Lelaki itu meremas jemari Haechan dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi ya."

"Iya." Dada Haechan membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat. Oh ya, gawat! Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi Yukhei sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu. Haechan sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Yukhei.

 **-OoO-**

Winwin sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung. Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Yukhei sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut baju pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya. Yukhei memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Winwin terasa semakin tidak nyaman. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Yukhei semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Yukhei tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Winwin menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Yukhei memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Yukhei tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun sebentar di akhir pekan.

Winwin tahu bahwa Yukhei mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Johnny karena begitu haus perhatian dari Yukhei, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Yukhei. Tatapan Yukhei kepanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Tetapi Winwin bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Yukhei sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Winwin.

Ya, Winwin tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Yukhei, tetapi dia mencintai Yukhei dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Johnny semata-mata karena pelarian, dia membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tetapi Yukhei tidak bisa melakukannya, lelaki itu waktu itu sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Johnny datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi. Semua yang Winwin lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Yukhei supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Yukhei bertahan bersamanya. Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengikat Yukhei dengannya, dan Winwin rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Yukhei.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat, _Sebentar lagi..._ desahnya dalam hati. Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Yukhei akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Yukhei dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

 **-OoO-**

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal. Pegawai Winwin mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Winwin sudah membuat janji dengan Jun, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

"Hai manis." Jun langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Jun. Winwin memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

"Hai Jun, kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi baju pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang," Jun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesifik, kau ingin bajumu yang paling indah dan bagus sedunia ya? Untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta baju apapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu ya, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana" Jun melirik ke arah pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Winwin sambil lalu, "Aku ingin baju ini yang terbaik, Jun, harus yang paling indah dan paling mewah... Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Jun terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Winwin.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Winwin berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Winwin sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Yukhei sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang." Jun menatap Winwin dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Winwin supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri, "Jadi Yukhei bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Winwin dan Jun menoleh bersamaan. Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah asing sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya,

Jun lah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu."Oh Ya Ampun! Jungwoo, kau sudah pulang dari Paris?"

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai…**

 **Sesuai janjiku, aku up cepet nihh… gimana menurut kalian chap ini? Panjang kan? Yaiyalah panjang dua chap aku gabung jadi satu…**

 **Kayaknya Yukhei di epep ini ibaratkan anggur deh, terlihat misterius diluar.. uhh tapi keren cuyy,, aku suka karakter Yukhei disini..**

 **Uhhh, aku gemes baca chap lima,,, Yukhei so sweet banget sihh ciumm Haechannya,, jadi pingin dicium juga.. kekekekkk**

 **Wah, Yukhei menang start nihh dari Lucas,,, si Haechan lebih milih Yukhei… kapan yaa Lucas bertindak? Tak sabar liat perjuangan Lucas juga,, tapi aku lebih dukung Yukhei sihh, habis dia kasihan juga, karena dia hanya bahagia hanya dengan Haechan.. "Win, lebih baik kamu sama aku aja." Winwin membalas, "Sama author, ogah mending sama Jungwoo." "HUWEEE WINWIN KEJEMM"**

 **Btw, yang gg tau GM itu apa, aku jelasin sekalian GM itu general manajer yaa.. aku gg tau GM kerjanya gimana, yg kutahu cuma singkatannya,, hehehe /slap/itumah bukan jelasin/**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Winwin**

 **Han Chaejin (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Yuchan, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **JaeEun21, thania. thania. 1654, mieayambaso, nrlyukkeuri96, Min Milly, guessssst, Minge-ni, Dindch22, Wiji, It's YuanRenkai, dan yang udah follow & favorite epep inihhh….**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7**

" _Cinta dan penghianatan hanyalah dibatasi oleh satu garis penghalang yang bernama: Kesetiaan_ "

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Lelaki tampan hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Jun yang menyambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Winwin dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Winwin, membuat Winwin menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu. Memang Yukhei tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Yukhei sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari.

"Sepertinya kau dan pemuda ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Jun melirik Winwin masih tersenyum lebar, '"Ini Jungwoo, dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan Winwinnie kalau Jungwoo membantumu?"

 _Siapa yang tidak keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu? Winwin berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga..._

"Winnie ingin membuat pakaian pernikahan yang indah, Jungwoo. Kami sedang akan mengukur kemejanya."

Jungwoo melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Winwin, "Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Winwin merona.

Jun menepuk pundak Jungwoo sambil tertawa, "Jangan merayu Winwin, Jungwoo. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada orang lain."

Jungwoo tampak tidak mempedulikan perkataan Jun, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Winwin. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut, "Aku akan membantumu berdiri, maafkan ya." Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Winwin, "Sini, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Winwin merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Jungwoo menarik Winwin berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya. Tangan Winwin berpegangan erat ke pundak Jungwoo, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Jungwoo.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya." Para pegawai Jun mulai mengukur. Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Jun selesai, Jungwoo mendudukkan Winwin lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Winwin.

"Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Jun, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Winwin masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

 **-OoO-**

Siang itu Haechan sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Lucas di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju.

Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Haechan.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Haechan tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Yukhei namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini, "Halo Lucas, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Haechan melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Lucas malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?

"Aku membeli rokok." Lucas tergelak, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Haechan mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan ramen. Dia mengira Lucas akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."

Haechan mengernyit, Lucas tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Haechan sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Lucas.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Haechan akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Lucas langsung menyela, "Yukhei _hyung_ akan membunuhku."

"Apa?"

Lucas mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau belum sadar, _hyung_ kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku." Lucas tergelak, "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Yukhei _hyung_ jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Apa?" Haechan menatap Lucas dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu _hyung_ sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Yukhei _hyung_ bertindak begitu intens pada seseorang pun." Lucas mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kau pasti seseorang yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Yukhei _hyung_ yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

Haechan merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang Lucas, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Lucas tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Yukhei kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?

 **-OoO-**

Tempat yang dipilih Lucas adalah rumah makan sederhana di belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Haechan. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Haechan memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh _lemon squash_ yang menyegarkan. Sementara Lucas memesan seporsi besar nasi goreng dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Lucas tertawa melihat senyum geli Haechan ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?" Dari cerita Yukhei dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Haechan menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Yukhei dan Lucas bersama. Haechan entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Lucas. Tidak seperti Yukhei yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya, Lucas lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Yukhei, beberapa perempuan banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Lucas.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Lucas menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia, "Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Yukhei _hyung_."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Lucas tertawa, " _Appa_ kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha _appa_ kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Yukhei _hyung_ memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan _appa_ dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan _appa_." Lucas mengangkat bahu, "Jadi Yukhei _hyung_ membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu? Haechan merenung, Yukhei mengatakan bahwa warisan utama _appa_ mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Lucas, seperti juga yang dikatakan Leeteuk, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya." Lucas dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Haechan, "Apakah Yukhei _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Haechan mengangguk menatap Lucas bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh Astaga, dasar _hyung_ , mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Haechan, perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan _appa_ kami. Di luar itu, Yukhei _hyung_ memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resor-resor mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini." Lucas mengangkat bahu, "Dari warisan yang dicairkan Yukhei _hyung_ dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja," Senyumnya melebar, "Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Yukhei _hyung_ , sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Haechan ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini. Yukhei... Yukhei yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya?

Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Yukhei karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Haechan tidak pernah menyangka kalau Yukhei adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Haechan masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa Yukhei seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Haechan adalah perempuan gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Yukhei _hyung_ tidak begitu baik." Lucas bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Haechan, "Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa Yukhei _hyung_ menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang kakak. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Yukhei menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Lucas tersenyum malu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Yukhei _hyung_ supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Yukhei menolaknya." Gumam Haechan.

"Ya tentu saja Yukhei menolaknya, kakakku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Lucas mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Yukhei tidak akan pernah bisa." Haechan memahami bagaimana kepribadian Yukhei, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab." Mata Lucas tampak melembut, "Salah satu kelemahan Yukhei _hyung_ adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

 **-OoO-**

Haechan sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Lucas tadi. Setelah makan siang Lucas harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Lucas sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Haechan meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Chaejin di sana.

"Kenapa Chaejin, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Chaejin tertawa di seberang sana, "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

Setengah jam kemudian, Chaejin sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa dvd terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah DVD komedi romantis yang dibintangi Adam Sandler dan Jennifer Aniston.

Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Haechan mengingat Yukhei dan bergumam.

"Pemilik café itu..."

Chaejin langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik, "Hmmm, Yukhei? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan." Haechan sudah bercerita kepada Chaejin tentang kedekatannya dengan Yukhei dan Chaejin mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Haechan sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka lamanya, kata Chaejin waktu itu.

"Yah." Haechan mengangguk, "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Chaejin hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?"

"Ya. Yukhei tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid mendekati seseorang karena takut seseorang itu akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Yukhei akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Chaejin membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat, "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita."

Dengan cekatan Chaejin mengetikkan nama "Yukhei" dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe."

Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan, yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh seorang miliarder muda bernama "Yukhei Wong"

Haechan dan Chaejin ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub.

"Haechan." Chaejin akhirnya yang bisa bergumam, "Kalau memilih laki-laki, kau benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

 **-OoO-**

Setelah Chaejin pulang. Haechan memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Chaejin menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Chaejin berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

 **-OoO-**

"Kau menemui Haechan bukan?" Yukhei langsung bergumam ketika Lucas membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Lalu Yukhei langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Lucas masih memasang wajah santai dan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh Astaga _hyung_ , apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukan kamu." Wajah Yukhei tampak datar, "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Haechan, dan dia bilang Haechan makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu _hyung_." Tetapi kemudian Lucas mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh pengawal untuk mengikuti Haechan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Lucas bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Yukhei menatap Lucas dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, "Haechan punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Haechan lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Haechan sementara."

Lucas menatap Yukhei dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Haechan menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Yukhei tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Lucas dengan tajam, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Haechan tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di supermarket di ujung jalan."

"Supermarket?" Yukhei menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli rokok." Gumam Lucas tanpa rasa bersalah.

Yukhei langsung mencibir, "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli rokok di sana di dekat apartemen Haechan, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu."

Lucas tertawa, "Oh astaga _hyung_ , kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan kemudian berpapasan dengan Haechan di dalam supermarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Lucas tersenyum, "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Winwin, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Yukhei. Dia takut Haechan mengetahui tentang Winwin sebelum dia sempat membereskan semuanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Haechan pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Taeyong, seorang lelaki pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya. Haechan pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Lucas. Meskipun kau adalah adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Aku takut." Lucas bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. " _Hyung_ , Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Winwin, cepat atau lambat Haechan pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Yukhei meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Lucas memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Yukhei yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Yukhei berteriak, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Winwin sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Lucas tertegun mendengar kata-kata Yukhei yang terakhir, "Membereskan Winwin? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Yukhei menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Lucas, jangan pernah mencoba main-main setitikpun dengan Haechan. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku." Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Yukhei membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah Lucas dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Lucas menatap kepergian Yukhei dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Yukhei tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya kakaknya itu menyayanginya.

Lucas sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Haechan, mungkin dia suka, tetapi Haechan jelas bukan tipenya. Lucas sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Haechan hanya agar Yukhei tergerak untuk mengejar Haechan lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Winwin.

Sudah sejak awal Lucas tidak suka dengan Winwin, lelaki itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Yukhei dan berhasil memilikinya. Lucas merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Winwin kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab.

Selama ini kakaknya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Lucas harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Yukhei.

Haechan adalah kesempatan terbaik Yukhei untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Yukhei terlalu lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Lucas takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Lucas mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Haechan juga, lalu mengajak Yukhei bersaing untuk mendapatkan Haechan.

Rencananya berhasil. Yukhei sekarang mengejar Haechan dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Lucas hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan Winwin dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8**

" _Kau membuka pagiku dan juga menutup malamku, Sesederhana itulah aku menginginkanmu."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hampir jam sepuluh malam, Haechan yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, karena terlalu memikirkan kisah selanjutnya yang akan dia tulis membuatnya kurang beristirahat.

"Halo?"

"Haechan?" suara Yukhei yang dalam terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... maaf Yukhei." Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Yukhei terdengar cemas, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Eh tidak... mmm…" Haechan bingung, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Yukhei.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya?"

"Eh tidak usah..." Haechan menelan ludahnya, "Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Kelelahan? Astaga." Dari suaranya Haechan bisa membayangkan Yukhei khawatir di sana.

"Karena itu aku tidak bisa datang."

"Baiklah." Yukhei menghela nafas.

"Maaf ya. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening, lalu Yukhei bergumam, "Aku ke sana ya?"

"Jangan, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan kesana." Yukhei bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup telepon.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Yukhei berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Haechan menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Yukhei masuk,

"Aku merasa kepalaku berkunang-kunang."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Yukhei mendahului Haechan duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Haechan datang. Dia mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Sini, berbaringlah di sini."

Sejenak Haechan ragu, tetapi senyuman Yukhei tampak begitu menenangkan, dan kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini untuk mengeluh. Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Yukhei langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Haechan supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Yukhei dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah makan tadi?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak selera makan."

"Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Yukhei membelai rambutnya lembut, membuat Haechan mengantuk.

"Terima kasih Yukhei..." suara Haechan melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih ya." Haechan mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Yukhei duduk di sana, mengamati Haechan yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki pemuda ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada seseorang manapun. Haechan adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Yukhei rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Yukhei akan mempertahankan Haechan di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Haechan yang telelap dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haechan."

 **-OoO-**

Haechan bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar.

Yukhei...

Dengan gerakan pelan, Haechan melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Yukhei. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap.

Haechan bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Yukhei. Tetapi rupanya Yukhei terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Yukhei tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat pagi."

Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti sudah amburadul.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Sudah mendingan." Dengan gerakan canggung, Haechan duduk dan menjauh dari Yukhei, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Yukhei melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari cafe yang tidak tersentuh, "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Yukhei kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Haechan, dan memasak.

Haechan sejenak termangu, menatap Yukhei yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya. Haechan sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Gumam Haechan pelan dari sofa.

Yukhei yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Haechan, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Silahkan. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

 **-OoO-**

Dan Yukhei memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah." Yukhei mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda.

Haechan terkekeh geli, dan Yukhei meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi. Ketika kembali rambut Yukhei basah dan dia tampak segar. Haechan sudah menyeruput kopinya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Suka?" Tanya Yukhei lembut. Dia duduk di seberang Haechan di meja makan itu lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul panas.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Haechan sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Yukhei di atas cangkir kopinya tampak begitu intens, "Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Haechan tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Yukhei terkejut.

"Apa?"

Yukhei terkekeh dan barulah Haechan sadar bahwa Yukhei sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak lucu, tahu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut.

Yukhei masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius, "Aku tidak sedang melucu Haechan, bayangan itu ada di benakku. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Haechan merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat kata-kata Yukhei, "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Ya." Yukhei menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Haechan, "Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan." Lelaki itu menyentuh jemari Haechan dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh, "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti. Duduk bersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Yukhei terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Haechan terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Yukhei dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi kau tidak jujur kepadaku. Lucas berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain. Kenapa Yukhei? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?" Haechan tiba-tiba merasa terhina, "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seorang lelaki hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Haechan, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Yukhei menggenggam erat jemari Haechan, mencegah ketika Haechan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seorang miliarder yang berkuasa."

Haechan tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Yukhei. Kalau dari awal Yukhei mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Haechan akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik.

Dan bahkan Haechan bisa membayangkan kata-kata Yukhei itu, mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Haechan lemah.

Yukhei tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Haechan, _Happy Ending_ , seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu."

 **-OoO-**

"Bagaimana?" Yukhei bertanya cepat ketika Jungwoo memasuki ruangannya. Jungwoo memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Yukhei ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Jungwoo adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Yukhei.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Jungwoo terkekeh, "Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Winwin sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya. Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?" Jungwoo menatap Yukhei tajam, "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti. Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Yukhei sudah menduga bahwa Winwin tidak akan mampu bertahan. Lelaki itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Winwin tidak mencintainya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Winwin."

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Yukhei datang, Winwin sangatlah gugup. Yukhei sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Winwin... sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jungwoo hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Yukhei akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Winwin untuk bisa memiliki Yukhei pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Winwin hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungwoo, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Yukhei sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Yukhei tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Yukhei." Winwin memasang wajah merajuk, "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Winwin, kuharap kau mengerti."

Winwin mendesah sedih, "Selalu begini Yukhei, apakah nanti di kehidupan perkawinan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Yukhei mengangkat bahunya, "Itulah konsekuensi kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" wajah Winwin langsung pucat pasi.

Sementara itu Yukhei memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang Winwin agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku, untuk menjadi isteriku."

"Teganya kau!" Winwin berteriak, dan berurai air mata, "Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki istri yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!"

Perkataan Winwin itu membuat wajah Yukhei memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

" _Well_ kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu!"

Lalu dengan marah Winwin memutar kursi rodanya, memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Yukhei berdiri di teras itu.

 **-OoO-**

Haechan sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Chaejin pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Yukhei di internet. Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Haechan teringat, bahwa Yukhei selalu tampak tampan di foto-fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Haechan membuka mesin pencari di internetnya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Yukhei di sana. Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul.

Haechan menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita tentang merger hotel terbaru milik Yukhei, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resor-resor mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Yukhei sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten.

Lalu mata Haechan tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey... ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini. Dengan tertarik Haechan membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Yukhei, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Haechan membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Yukhei dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Yukhei adalah seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga...

Mata Haechan berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Yukhei sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Winwin Dong.

Jantung Haechan berdebar keras, sebuah kejutan lagi... Yukhei sudah bertunangan? Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

 _Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Haechan._

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang masih ingat ini ff?**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Red Night "You've Got Me From Hello" (Yuchan Version)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Haechan**

 **Wong Yukhei**

 **Lucas Wong**

 **Winwin**

 **Kim Jungwoo**

 **Summary:**

 **Haechan, lelaki manis dengan hubungan yang rumit, seorang penulis yang mencari ketenangan dengan menghirup segelas anggur merah setiap malam, untuk mencerahkan hatinya yang kelam akibat kisah cintanya yang rumit.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter. Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Yuchan, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya You've Got Me From Hello… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Thanks to :**

 **Echa577** **,** **Dindch22, CherryBomb127, mieayambaso, Wiji, It's YuanRenkai,** **thania. thania. 1654,** **KyranzJauzaa** **dan yang udah follow & favorite epep ini** **dari awal hingga end** **….**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Pengorbanan adalah memberi, di dalamnya ada cinta yang menguasai."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei meninggalkan rumah Winwin dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Winwin mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Winwin sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Jungwoo. Apakah Winwin pikir Yukhei tidak akan tahu? Apakah Winwin pikir Yukhei begitu bodohnya?

Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Haechan. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Haechan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Yukhei memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke apartemen Haechan, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Haechan ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

 _Haechan? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?_

Yukhei melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Winwin.

"Haechan, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Haechan mendongak dan Yukhei tercekat, tatapan mata Haechan kepadanya penuh kemarahan... kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka.

Seketika itu juga Yukhei menyadari bahwa Haechan sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Winwin.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Haechan bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tergar, Yukhei melirik ke anggur merah yang dibawa Haechan, dan mengernyit. Lelaki manisnya sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Haechan."

"Tidak!" Haechan menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis, "Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan." Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Yukhei, "Kau sangat kejam, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Haechan, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira..."

"Apakah lelaki bernama Winwin itu benar-benar tunanganmu?"

Yukhei tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Haechan, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka.

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Mata Yukhei menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Winwin dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Haechan bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Yukhei memandang Haechan dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong, "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu,"

Hati Haechan teriris perih, Yukhei sama saja dengan Taeyong, lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena lekaki lain. Oh ya ampun! Teganya Yukhei melakukan ini semua kepadanya. Haechan tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Yukhei, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung,

"Cukup!" Haechan menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Yukhei. "Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua lelaki semacammu sama saja! Mereka semua jahat!" Beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Haechan tidak peduli. Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Haechan!" Yukhei setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Haechan dan menahannya. Tetapi Haechan yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya ke wajah Yukhei.

"Pergi saja ke laut dan buang cintamu itu. Aku tidak pernah menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Yukhei yang masih terpaku di sana, basah oleh anggur yang dituangnya.

"Aduh!" Suara laki-laki itu mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya. Haechan mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah, dia telah menabrak seseorang karena kalutnya, dan gelas anggurnya yang basah, yang dipegang di tangannya menempel di pakaian putihnya, menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Lelaki yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu sangat manis, batin Haechan dalam hati, dia pasti orang yang bahagia yang tidak pernah disakiti oleh orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumam Haechan lembut, menyadari bahwa Yukhei masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya

Lelaki itu melirik noda di pakaian Haechan dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Haechan menganggukkan kepala kepada lelaki itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Taeyong mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan

 _Karena Haechan sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai Yukhei dengan sangat dalam._

 **-OoO-**

Leeteuk datang membawakan handuk untuk Yukhei. Yukhei menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?"

Yukhei termenung pedih, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Yukhei bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Winwin kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Haechan mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu sebelum waktunya.

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

Malam itu, Yukhei duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Haechan.

 **-OoO-**

Dia masih merenung di apartemennya ketika pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Lucas melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Yukhei yang tampak begitu murung."Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Yukhei melirik Lucas dengan dingin, "Tidak."

Lucas tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Yukhei, "Baru kali ini seorang Yukhei meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena seseorang." Gumamnya ringan, membuat Yukhei melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir menengokmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang lelaki menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Lucas terkekeh, "Tidak ada orang lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Yukhei. Kecuali Haechan."

Yukhei hanya terdiam, meneguk kopinya dengan frustrasi.

"Apakah pada akhirnya Haechan tahu tentang Winwin?"

Yukhei mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Winwin, eh?" Lucas melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Yukhei untuk Winwin. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Yukhei tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama." Yukhei meringis pedih, "Haechan dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi."

"Aku takut dia pergi Lucas, aku takut... aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya." Yukhei membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi

Dan Lucas duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Yukhei bersedia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar seseorang yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

 **-OoO-**

Lucas berdiri di depan pintu rumah Winwin, menunggu. Winwin muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak, melihat bahwa Lucas yang muncul di sana.

"Ada apa?" Winwin tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejappun dia menyangka bahwa Lucas akan datang menemuinya. Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Lucas dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada akhirnya Winwin memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yukhei, toh wajah mereka sama... Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya... dia lebih mencintai Lucas, Lucas yang mudah tertawa, Lucas dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat Winwin berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Yukhei. Yukhei terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Lucas sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Winwin harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Lucas menatap Winwin dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Winwin sebelumnya karena Lucas selalu penuh canda.

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Yukhei." Lucas bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Winwin dalam-dalam, membuat Winwin mengernyit.

Ketika Winwin bertunangan dengan Yukhei, Lucas hanya mengangkat alisnya waktu itu, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Winwin mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Lucas, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Lucas. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Lucas kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah... Ah dia tahu tentang pengkhianatan Winwin kepada Yukhei tentu saja, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya serta berusaha menentang ketika Yukhei bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Lucas tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalangi Winwin dan Yukhei, sebentar lagi Winwin akan menikah dengan Yukhei.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Winwin bergumam, mendongak mentaap Lucas yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Lucas berjongkok di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Winwin, "Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Winwin memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Lucas itu. Apa maksud Lucas sebenarnya?

Lucas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin yang begitu indah dan berkilauan.

"Aku mencintaimu Winwin, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Yukhei. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Yukhei. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

"Apa?" Winwin benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin itu dan beralih ke wajah Lucas. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Lucas adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Yukhei dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Yukhei akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Winwin tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Lucasnya! Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Yukhei sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Yukhei karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Winwin sesungguhnya adalah Lucas.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Winwin masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga melihat senyum lembut Lucas kepadanya,

"Aku? Bercanda? Percayalah padaku, Winwin, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada seorang manapun, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya." Lucas menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius, "Nah, Winwin, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Yukhei dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Winwin, "Ya!" serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Lucas erat-erat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Lucas membalas pelukannya, "Ya. Lucas, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Winwin tidak melihat wajah Lucas yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya. Lucas sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Yukhei, membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama. Kini giliran Lucas membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Yukhei yang paling berat. Pemandangan Yukhei yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Winwin, dan membiarkan Yukhei bisa mengejar cinta sejatinya.

 **-OoO-**

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Lucas bergumam di pintu, menyadari Haechan di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

Lucas berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Yukhei, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Haechan, ingin memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah Yukhei yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Haechan dari balik pintu.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati."

Lucas mendesah, "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.'

Haechan tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Lucas tentang Yukhei, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Haechan membuka pintu dan menatap Lucas dengan dingin, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Lucas meringis menerima sikap dingin Haechan, "Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang."

Haechan menatap Lucas, lalu pada akhirnya dia memundurkan diri dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan,

" _Well_? " tanya Haechan setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Lucas belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Lucas mendesah, "Aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana... kita mulai dari Winwin, tunangan Yukhei." Lucas melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Haechan ketika nama Winwin disebut, "Winwin dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Yukhei. Yukhei waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Winwin menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Yukhei menerima Winwin. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Yukhei tidak pernah mencintai Winwin. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Winwin di sisinya, itu saja. Dan kemudian merekapun bertunangan." Lucas mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Yukhei mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Winwin, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Winwin tahu betul kelemahan Yukhei, dia tahu Yukhei mudah merasa bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

Pengkhianatan? Jantung Haechan berdegup kencang, _Apakah sebelumnya Yukhei juga pernah mengkhianati Winwin?_

"Winwin yang mengkhianati Yukhei." Lucas bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Haechan, "Yukhei sangat sibuk waktu itu, mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh _appa_ sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Winwin yang manja. Winwin yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Johnny. Lelaki itu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Apa?" Haechan terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu.

"Ya. Dia hamil, dan dia ditinggalkan. Winwin menangis, datang kepada Yukhei, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Yukhei. Tetapi dia memperoleh yang sebaliknya, dia marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Yukhei. Sayangnya Winwin memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Yukhei, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Haechan teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Winwin adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan...

"Winwin keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Yukhei seperti yang kau tahu merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Winwin, dia melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Winwin tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

 _Oh Ya ampun. Kasihan Yukhei._ Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Haechan. Kasihan Yukhei... lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Lucas tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Haechan, "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku? Yukhei hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Winwin karena aku tidak mau dia menderita... Apalagi ketika kemudian dia bertemu kau, Haechan."

Lucas memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Yukhei benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan seorang manapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri." Lucas mengamati Haechan, " Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Yukhei mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elit yang sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Haechan terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Yukhei kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe. Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu...

 _Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia menerima cinta Yukhei dan membuat Yukhei meninggalkan Winwin? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa, berbahagia di atas penderitaan_ _orang_ _lain._

Lucas menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Winwin."

Haechan menatap bingung ke arah Lucas, "Mengatasi Winwin? Apa maksudmu?"

Lucas menatap Haechan dengan pedih, "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Yukhei menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Winwin, mengetahui kelemahan Yukhei adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya... Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Yukhei, aku tidak tahan. Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu...?" Haechan bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Lucas itu.

"Yang dicintai Winwin sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Lucas terkekeh, "Aku mendatangi Winwin pagi ini dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Yukhei. Lelaki itu langsung menyambarnya bagaikan ikan hiu yang kelaparan."

"Astaga Lucas? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Yukhei, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasapun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Winwin.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Lucas tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang giliran Yukhei yang mendapatkannya."

 **-OoO-**

Sepeninggal Yukhei, Haechan masih merenung kebingungan. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon nomor Yukhei.

"Halo Haechan?" pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Yukhei memang sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Yukhei." Haechan memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Yukhei, lelaki itu menanggung beban berat karenanya, "Aku... bisakah aku ke cafe? Aku ingin bicara."

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10**

" _Di dalam hatimu yang penuh cinta, ada aku yang sedang menenun kebahagiaan."_

(..•_•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Haechan mendekat.

"Haechan." Gumam Yukhei menatap Haechan dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Haechan merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

"Haechan." Yukhei menatap Haechan dalam ketika lelaki itu duduk di depannya, "Terimakasih sudah mau bertemu denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Haechan tersenyum lembut pada Yukhei, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Yukhei."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Yukhei mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya." Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lucas memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Winwin. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yukhei. Lucas memberitahu Haechan? Semuanya? Apa maksud Lucas? Selama ini Yukhei masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Lucas juga menyukai Haechan. Tetapi dengan memberitahu Haechan dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Lucas sama saja membantu Yukhei?

"Apa yang Lucas beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya." Haechan menatap Yukhei dengan lembut, merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata itu. Dia yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Yukhei telah membuat lelaki itu menderita.

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Winwin sama sekali?" suara Yukhei menjadi serak.

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku Yukhei atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Taeyong. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Yukhei mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Winwin. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan... Tetapi kemudian seperti katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk melupakan..." Yukhei mendesah, "Setiap melihat Winwin aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa... Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya." Mata Yukhei menatap Haechan dalam-dalam, "Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Haechan membalas tatapan Yukhei dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut.

Yukhei lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya... Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku." Yukhei menatap Haechan dengan penuh cinta, "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan 'hello' kepadaku, kau sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Haechan tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Haechan lemah.

Yukhei mengangkat bahunya, "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Winwin." Yukhei tampak malu, "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku." Yukhei tersenyum sedih, "Kau mungkin merasa aku lelaki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang Winwin membuat Haechan teringat akan kata-kata Lucas, wajahnya berubah serius.

"Lucas.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Winwin."

Yukhei tampak terkejut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Winwin adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Yukhei tersenyum, "Winwin mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi kau tahu Lucas. Dia tidak serius menanggapi Winwin, hingga Winwin berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah kokiku. Dan Winwin menghujaniku dengan perhatiannya, pada akhirnya aku menerima bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang akan berada di sisiku."

"Lucas menceritakan pengkhianatan Winwin kepadaku." Gumam Haechan dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah Yukhei tampak serius, "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai Winwin sedalam itu. Dan kurasa Winwin juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Lucas."

"Lucas mengetahui itu Yukhei, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Winwin dari dirimu. Dia mendatangi Winwin dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Yukhei terperanjat, menatap Haechan dengan kaget, "Apa katamu?"

"Lucas merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya."

"Lucas mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Yukhei sungguh tidak menyangka Lucas yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ya Yukhei. Dan Winwin menerima lamaran Lucas, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu."

"Oh Astaga." Yukhei tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri dari Winwin. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat Lucas yang terjebak bersama Winwin selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Lucas akan sangat tersiksa, dan Yukhei tidak mungkin membiarkan Lucas menanggung semuanya.

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei mengetuk pintu apartemen Lucas dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Lucas membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Lucas mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Yukhei untuk masuk.

Yukhei melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap Lucas dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Haechan, kau melamar Winwin."

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Lucas, "Oh. Ya _hyung_ , maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Winwin berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Lucas." Yukhei bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Winwin, kau akan menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Lucas, Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Lucas tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu _hyung_. Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi."

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Yukhei keras.

Lucas mengangkat bahunya, "Dan kau kakakku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab."

Yukhei kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Lucas. Dia tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Lucas egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Adiknya ini ternyata sangat menyayanginya.

"Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Winwin." Gumam Yukhei akhirnya.

Lucas menatap Yukhei dengan bingung, "Tidak ada cara lain _hyung_ , inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Haechan, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Winwin tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Lucas sambil tersenyum masam.

Yukhei menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Winwin dengan menggunakan Jungwoo."

"Jungwoo? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Jungwoo yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Winwin dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Yukhei tampak merona, sedikit malu, "Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Winwin dari belakang. Tetapi cara ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Winwin benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Lucas bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Jungwoo, bahkan Jungwoo bilang Winwin tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya. Winwin mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar jalang." Lucas mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Yukhei melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, "Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Yukhei tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi _hyung_ mu ini."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Lucas pelan.

Mata Yukhei berkaca-kaca, "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Lucas."

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan dengan penuh perasaan, lalu Yukhei melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Lucas ingin tahu, "Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Haechan dulu itu, kau sengaja ya?"

Lucas terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Yukhei mencibir, "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Lucas akhirnya tertawa.

Yukhei tersenyum malu, "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Lucas, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Jungwoo untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Lucas menatap Yukhei bingung.

"Kita akan menemukan cara." Yukhei menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Lucas menanggung semuanya untuknya.

 **-OoO-**

"Lucas mengorbankan diri untukmu? Sungguh tidak terduga," Jungwoo terkekeh, "Bersyukurlah Yukhei berarti kau sangat disayangi."

Yukhei melemparkan pandangan serius kepada Jungwoo, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Lucas, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Winwin akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Jungwoo tampak masam, "Dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, kurasa dia mulai serius dengan Lucas." Jungwoo mengangkat alisnya menatap Yukhei, "Sepertinya kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memiliki Lucas."

Gawat. Yukhei menghela napas panjang, kalau begini caranya, rencananya untuk menggunakan Jungwoo sebagai senjata tidak dapat digunakan.

"Tetapi aku punya satu pemikiran untukmu." Jungwoo bergumam misterius, membuat Yukhei langsung memperhatikaannya. "Pemikiran yang mungkin harus kau selidiki Yukhei, karena kupikir Winwin membohongi kalian semua."

"Membohongi kami?" Yukhei mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya seorang nenek yang sudah tua di panti jompo, dia tidak dapat berjalan dan harus berada di kursi roda. Beliau hidup bersama kami di rumah keluarga kami dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk merawatnya." Jungwoo memajukan tubuhnya, "Dari pengalamanku itu, sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai oleh orang yang lumpuh biasanya solnya masih bagus seperti baru, karena sama sekali tidak pernah dipakai. Tetapi... kau tahu aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Winwin, dan dia memakai sandal rumahnya di dalam... aku beberapa kali menggendongnya dan membantunya berpindah tempat. Dan aku sempat melihat, sol sandalnya sudah tidak seperti baru lagi dan sedikit aus... seperti sering dipakai berjalan-jalan."

Yukhei tertegun, pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit olehnya. Dia mendengar sendiri diagnosa dari dokter rumah sakit bahwa Winwin akan lumpuh selamanya. Dan dia mempercayainya sampai saat ini. Tetapi mungkinkah Winwin membohonginya? Batinnya langsung mengiyakan, yah, mungkin sekali Winwin membohonginya, kelumpuhan itu adalah satu-satunya pengikat rasa tanggung jawab Yukhei terhadap Winwin. Dan jika Winwin tidak lumpuh lagi, sudah pasti Yukhei akan meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Winwin dan meminta informasi." Jungwoo bergumam memberi usul.

Yukhei sudah pasti akan melakukannya, dan jika sampai dokter itu berbohong, dia pasti akan menyesalinya. Yukhei akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

 **-OoO-**

Untunglah ketika resepsionisnya mengabarkan bahwa Lucas datang mengunjunginya bersama Winwin, Jungwoo sudah meninggalkan kantor itu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan berubah menjadi drama yang buruk di antara mereka.

Yukhei mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, berakting sebaik-baiknya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hai _hyung_." Lucas masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Winwin, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata kepada Yukhei, membuat Yukhei tersenyum masam.

"Hai Lucas." Yukhei menatap Lucas dan Winwin bergantian, "Kau tidak bilang akan kemari, Winwin, dan sungguh tidak disangka aku melihat kalian berdua datang bersama. Apakah kalian memang datang bersama, atau kalian bertemu di depan?"

"Kami memang datang bersama, Yukhei." Winwin tampak gugup, Yukhei tampak begitu mendominasi di ruangan kantornya yang formal ini, dan tiba-tiba Winwin merasa takut. Dia sudah pernah mengkhianati Yukhei sekali dan dia melakukannya lagi, bahkan kali ini dengan adik kembar Yukhei sendiri. Tetapi Lucas sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Yukhei tidak akan marah, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Yukhei tidak mencintainya. Dan lagipula, Winwin berpikir bahwa dia berhak memiliki cinta sejatinya. Lucaslah cinta sejatinya, lelaki yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang ketika akhirnya bisa memiliki Lucas di tangannya, Winwin tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kami datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kami harap kau tidak marah." Lucaslah yang angkat bicara, lalu dia meremas pundak Winwin dengan lembut dan menenangkan Winwin. "Katakan kepada Yukhei, Winwin."

Yukhei menatap Winwin dan Lucas berganti-ganti, "Mengatakan apa?"

Winwin meletakkan kotak cincin di meja di dekat Yukhei, dia merasa mantap sekarang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini." Gumamnya.

Yukhei mengangkat alisnya, "Mengembalikan cincin pertunangan? Apa maksudmu, Winwin?"

Winwin melirik ke arah Lucas dan tersenyum ketika melihat Lucas menatapnya penuh cinta dan memberi semangat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Yukhei, kurasa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ketika Lucas melamarku, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Lucas."

 _Kurang Ajar_. Meskipun sudah tahu, tetap saja Yukhei tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. Winwin menganggapnya sebagai pengganti tetapi dia dengan egoisnya menahan Yukhei untuk dimilikinya. Bahkan Winwin bertekad membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan. Orang ini memang egois dan licik... sangat licik dan Yukhei harus berhati-hati menghadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan informasi Jungwoo tadi dengan baik dan bertindak dengan hati-hati pula. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Jungwoo benar, itu akan menjadi senjata besar untuk menyelamatkan Lucas.

"Kau melamar Winwin?" Yukhei berpura-pura terkejut, menatap Lucas yang tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Aku melamarnya _hyung_. Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, dan Winwin tidak mencintaimu. Winwin mencintaiku dan aku pikir dia berhak untuk bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai Lucas, Yukhei. Aku harap kau mengerti." Winwin menyela dengan bersemangat, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Lucas dan hidup bersamanya selamanya."

Yukhei tidak melewatkan ekspresi muak yang sempat terlintas di wajah Lucas, tetapi kemudian adiknya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

" _Well_ kurasa kalian berdua serius, aku bisa berbuat apa?" Yukhei mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Winwin hampir memekik kegirangan karena jawaban Yukhei itu. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Lucas dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

 **-OoO-**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Yukhei bergumam lembut kepada Haechan. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa apartemen Haechan, setelah memakan makan malam yang khusus dimasakkan Yukhei untuk Haechan. Setelah itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersantai dan menonton TV. Yukhei bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Lucas, pertemuannya dengan Jungwoo, dan kedatangan Lucas bersama Winwin ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya.

Yukhei menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Haechan yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku lelaki bebas sekarang Haechan, lelaki bebas yang bisa kau miliki."

Haechan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Yukhei yang bidang dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku senang bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia Yukhei."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Haechan, sekarang ataupun nanti." Yukhei mendongakkan dagu Haechan, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan intens. "Dan semua impian kita akan terwujud, kau akan menjadi pertama yang kupuja dipagi hari ketika aku membuka mataku, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk di malam hari ketika aku beranjak tidur."

"Kau sangat romantis." Haechan terkekeh ketika Yukhei melepaskan kecupannya, "Dan aku suka."

Yukhei tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini dengan orang manapun. Kau tahu... semua orang menganggapku kaku." Yukhei tersenyum malu, "Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri kepada Lucas yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis untuk merayu seseorang."

Haechan tertawa, "Kau cukup puitis untukku kok." Dia memeluk Yukhei dengan manja, lalu teringat sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Yukhei?"

"Mengenai Winwin?" Yukhei mengangkat bahunya, "Well aku menganggap info dari Jungwoo perlu ditindaklanjuti. Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Lucas dan dia setuju untuk bersama-sama menemui dokter pribadi Winwin besok."

"Kalau Winwin memang berbohong, berarti dokter pribadi Winwin ikut membantunya membohongimu." Gumam Haechan merenung.

Yukhei mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Winwin selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah sahabat dekat kedua orang tua Winwin, mungkin persahabatannya itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya membantu menutupi kebohongan Winwin. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Lucas akan membuatnya bicara."

 **-OoO-**

"Dari awal saya sebenarnya sudah tidak setuju dengan kebohongan ini." Tanpa diduga dokter pribadi keluarga Winwin langsung mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun. "Tetapi _appa_ Winwin memohon kepada saya, dia meminta saya tidak memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa Winwin sudah bisa berjalan... Dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Winwin akan bunuh diri kalau sampai anda meninggalkannya." Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya dengan menyesal. "Saya minta maaf atas kebohongan ini, saya memang bersalah. Tetapi pada waktu itu, saya memandang Winwin seperti putri saya, dan saya tidak tega menghancurkan hidupnya."

Lucas dan Yukhei saling melempar pandangan. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Winwin selama ini membohongi mereka dengan berpura-pura lumpuh.

Mereka bisa saja membawa semua bukti ini ke depan Winwin, melemparnya ke mukanya, dan membuatnya malu. Tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Winwin menyesal. Itu tidak akan membuat Winwin membayar setimpal kebohongan yang telah dengan tega dilakukannya dengan kejam.

 **-OoO-**

Lucas menjemput Winwin untuk makan malam bersama, Winwin sudah berdandan sesempurna mungkin dan menunggu di kursi rodanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan di mobil Winwin menoleh kepada Lucas dengan tatapan manja.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Lucas?" tanyanya mesra.

Lucas tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke jalan di depannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca, "Kita akan makan di salah satu cafe milik Yukhei, kau tidak keberatan kan? Makanan di cafe itu sangat enak dan suasananya romantis."

"Apakah Yukhei akan ada di sana?" Winwin mengeryitkan keningnya. Pasti suasana makan malam yang romantis akan rusak kalau Yukhei ada di sana.

Lucas melirik sedikit dan tersenyum, "Cafe itu miliknya, mungkin saja dia akan ada di sana, mungkin juga tidak."

 **-OoO-**

Mereka lalu memasuki Garden Cafe itu, sebuah cafe yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang memenuhi sekelilingnya. Dindingnya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya. Cafe itu cukup bagus, meskipun Winwin sedikit kecewa.

Bukankah keluarga Yukhei dan Lucas memiliki banyak rumah makan bintang lima? Kenapa Lucas malah mengajaknya merayakan pertunangan mereka di cafe biasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memakai pakaian terbagusnya dan berdandan semewah mungkin karena mengira Lucas akan membawanya makan malam di hotel yang mewah. Winwin melirik cincin di tangannya dengan bahagia.

Cafe itu cukup ramai, kelihatan dari luar. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk bergerombol dan bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minumannya di bar yang kelihatan dari kaca yang bening. Setelah membantunya turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodanya, Lucas mendorong kursi roda Winwin dengan hati-hati memasuki cafe.

Mereka memilih meja di sudut yang sepi, Lucas menyingkirkan kursi dan mengatur kursi roda Winwin supaya pas di sana. Dan Leeteuklah yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam Tuan Lucas, makan malam istimewa yang tuan minta sudah disiapkan." Dengan sopan Leeteuk menyalakan lilin di tengah meja, menampilkan cahaya temaram yang indah dan sangat romantis. Pipi Winwin memerah karena bahagia dan dia menatap Lucas dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukku?" bisiknya mesra.

Lucas tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja sayang, dan aku harap kau akan menyukai setiap detiknya."

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan nikmat, meskipun Lucas tampaknya tidak banyak bicara. Ketika saat terakhir, Lucas menawarkan kepada Winwin.

"Kau mau kopi untuk penutup?"

"Apa?" sebenarnya Winwin sudah kenyang, dan dia tidak menginginkan kopi, karena kopi membuatnya susah tidur di malam hari. Tetapi Lucas tampaknya punya maksud tersendiri.

"Malam kita tidak hanya akan berakhir di makan malam ini Winwin, aku punya rencana supaya kita menghabiskan malam di rumahku." Lucas mengedipkan matanya, "Dan itu bukan untuk tidur. Jadi kurasa kau butuh kopi."

Pipi Winwin memerah ketika memahami maksud Lucas. Dia dan Lucas akan bermesraan, batinnya bersemangat. Memang Lucas berbeda dengan Yukhei, Yukhei sangat dingin. Jangankan bermesraan, lelaki itu jarang menyentuhnya kecuali hanya memegangnya lembut, atau memberinya kecupan di dahi. Padahal Winwin sangat haus akan perhatian laki-laki. Karena itulah dia tidak menolak perhatian yang dilimpahkan Jungwoo kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Jungwoo menciumnya dulu, Winwin tidak menolak dan malahan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Jungwoo masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Lucas, Winwin akhirnya memilih menjauhi Jungwoo karena tidak mau lelaki itu menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan Lucas.

"Kurasa aku mau secangkir kopi." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Lucas terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Leeteuk, "Dua cangkir kopi." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas.

"Hmm kopi ini aromanya nikmat, Leeteuk dan sangat panas, aku yakin aku akan menikmatinya." Lucas bergumam ketika Leeteuk mendekat, sementara itu Leeteuk tertawa menanggapinya. Sayangnya karena tertawa dan terlalu memperhatikan Lucas, nampan di piringnya oleng dan gelas kopinya jatuh miring tumpah ke samping ke arah Winwin,

Lucas langsung berteriak memperingatkan, "Winwin! Menyingkir, kopinya sangat panas!" serunya.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks Winwin menyingkir, menghela napas panjang karena lega ketika cairan kopi yang mengepul panas itu tidak mengenai dan melukainya, dia bergidik membayangkan luka bakar yang akan dideritanya kalau terkena cairan panas itu. Untunglah gerakan refleknya cukup bagus.

Winwin menoleh untuk tersenyum lega kepada Lucas, ketika menyadari bahwa Lucas dan Leeteuk sedang tertegun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Winwin menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa fatal... Karena dia terlalu panik menghindari kopi panas itu, tanpa sadar dia sudah melompat berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." Winwin berseru panik ketika melihat ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Lucas. Bahkan pelayan setengah baya sialan yang tidak bisa memegang nampan dengan benar itupun ikut memandanginya dengan mencela.

"Menjelaskan apa Winwin? Bahwa kau selama ini membohongi kami? Membohongi Yukhei, aku dan semua orang?'

"Bukan begitu..." Winwin meninggikan suaranya, keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. Dia gugup dan ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Lucas, aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Lucas bersedekap, menatap Winwin dengan dingin, "Karena mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik, "Kau melakukan kebohongan ini ketika kau masih bersama Yukhei. Jelas sekali bahwa kau berpura-pura lumpuh bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena keegoisanmu ingin memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Yukhei, karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Yukhei."

"Ya. Aku memang melakukannya!" Winwin berteriak dengan frustrasi karena dia sudah kepalang basah, "Tetapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah ini membuatmu bahagia? Aku yang bisa berjalan disisimu dan membuatmu bangga? Kita saling mencintai bukan, Lucas?" Winwin mulai gemetaran, "Kita akan menikah dan berbahagia kan Lucas? Aku akan memilikimu, bukan?"

Lucas mencibir, "Kau hanya bisa memilikiku dalam mimpimu Winwin." Lalu lelaki itu melemparkan bom kejam itu kepada Winwin, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melamarmu dan sebagainya karena ingin melepaskan Yukhei dari cengkeraman orang licik sepertimu. _Hyung_ ku itu terlalu baik hati untuk menyingkirkanmu secara langsung dan kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Sekarang kau harus menyingkir dari kehidupan kami, Winwin."

Airmata meleleh dari wajah Winwin, dia menatap Lucas dengan shock dan sedih, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepadaku kan Lucas? Aku mencintaimu!"

Lucas memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri, "Pergilah Winwin sebelum aku marah dan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi. Kau dan keluargamu telah menipu kami. Aku dan _hyung_ ku bisa saja melakukan pembalasan kejam kepadamu dan keluargamu, tetapi kalau kau menyingkir sekarang, kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Lucas..." Winwin berusaha memanggil dan memohon, tetapi wajah Lucas tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Supir di luar akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa mendorong kursi roda itu sendiri bukan?" Lelaki itu melirik Winwin dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dan omong-omong, cincin itu bisa kau tinggalkan sebelum pergi."

Lalu Lucas melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Winwin yang berdiri dan menangis histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei berada di ruangan kerjanya yang berdinding kaca, mengamati semua kejadian itu. Ketika akhirnya Winwin pergi ke luar dengan diantar Leeteuk yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju sopir dan mobil yang sudah menunggu, Yukhei memejamkan matanya dengan lega.

 _Selesailah sudah._

Tubuhnya menegang selama mengawasi Lucas datang dan mengajak Winwin makan malam. Dia takut rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil, dia takut bahwa kopi itu akan menumpahi Winwin yang memilih tidak bergerak dari kursi rodanya dan melukainya. Mereka mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan rencana ini. Dan itu semua sepadan. Winwin sudah pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Dia dengan rencana licik egoisnya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya.

Yukhei melangkah mundur dan langsung menghubungi Haechan. Suara Haechan yang menyahut lembut di seberang sana langsung menyejukkan perasaanya.

"Hallo?"

Yukhei tersenyum, "Semua sudah selesai, Sayang. Aku akan segera kesana."

 **-OoO-**

Yukhei melihat Lucas yang sedang bercanda dengan Leeteuk di bar ketika dia menuruni tangga. Dia mendekati mereka.

"Hai _hyung_." Senyum Lucas tampak lebar, "Kau melihatnya tadi?"

Yukhei menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Lucas, kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untukku."

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya nanti." Lucas mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan meminta makanan gratis di sini setiap hari sebagai bayarannya."

Yukhei melemparkan tatapan mata mencela, "Silahkan kalau kau tidak tahu malu." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan karena sekarang hatinya benar-benar ringan, "Aku akan ke tempat Haechan."

Lucas dan Leeteuk saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Yukhei berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari cafe. Pundaknya tampak tegak tanpa beban, seakan semua kesakitannya yang berat telah disingkirkan dari dirinya.

 **-OoO-**

"Saat ini aku merasa begitu ringan." Yukhei menatap Haechan dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Haechan menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bahagia itu dengan terharu. Yukhei memang telah menanggung beban berat begitu lama, karena menanggung beban demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu layak untuk bahagia. Haechan berjanji dalam hati dia akan membahagiakan Yukhei sebisanya. Sedapat mungkin untuk menebus segala beban dan penderitaan yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Yukhei.

Dengan senang dia memeluk Yukhei yang langsung membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mengecup dahinya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Terimakasih Haechan." Bisiknya penuh cinta.

"Untuk apa?'

"Karena muncul di hidupku dan mengubah segalanya untukku. Kau membuatku berani melanggar semua prinsipku dan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah berani aku impikan." Mata Yukhei berkaca-kaca, lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mata Haechan sendiri terasa panas, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Yukhei kepadanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya sejak awal, seorang lelaki yang dipenuhi kebaikan hati yang luar biasa. Dan Haechan memilikinya, mereka saling memiliki.

"Aku mencintaimu Yukhei." Haechan berbisik pelan, menutup matanya yang penuh air mata, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengecup sudut matanya yang basah, lalu dahinya, lalu ujung hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut mencicipi kemanisan satu sama lain.

Ketika Yukhei mengangkat kepalanya dia menatap Haechan dengan serius,

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi,"

"Berlama-lama untuk apa?" Haechan mendongak, menatap Yukhei dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Untuk menikah." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin di saku celananya dengan gugup, "Aku.. eh aku membelinya sejak kemarin... "

Haechan tertegun, kotak itu sudah pasti sebuah cincin, dan itu berarti Yukhei melamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Yukhei akan melakukannya secepat itu. Tetapi apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Mereka sangat pas bersama, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama.

Mata Haechan kembali basah oleh air mata ketika Yukhei membuka kotak cincin itu dan berbisik parau kepada Haechan,

"Maukah kau menikahiku sayang? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?"

Tentu saja Haechan mau, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata, dan Yukhei mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Lelaki itu lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Haechan dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memeluk sang pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan lengannya, menyadari bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya, menjalani hari demi hari sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Halloooooo...**

 **Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, yaa wan-kawan...**

 **Ada yang nungguin ff inih?**

 **Kelamaan yaa? Mian-mian... aku lagi malas ngepost hehehe... padahal dah selesai dari kemarin2 barengan sama green daylight dan grey morning... tp tenang, ini udah end kok tinggal epilognya...**

 **Oh, iya.. setelah ngepost epilog ff ini, aku mau pamit dulu yaa kawan-kawan... aku mau fokus ma uasku dulu, sebenernya kesel sih uas setelah hari raya, kayak gg bisa fokus karna libur dulu baru uas, kan keburu aku lupa sama mata kuliahnya...**

 **Kita ketemu lagi setelah uas yaa... aku usahain nanti bawain ff markhyuck/markchan deh, konsepnya udah setengah jadi, stengahnya masih muter2 di kepala, tinggal ditulis... jadi kalian tunggu pertengahan juli yaaa... aku saranin nih yaa, jangan lupa siapin tisu saat bacanya, karna aku mau bereksperimen coba buat ff angst, semoga aja angstnya kerasa hehehe... tp tenang cuma nyrempet angst jadi tetep bakal happy ending...**

 **Balasan Review Kemarin**

 **Echa577:** chap ini panas gg? Kalo kurang panas bacanya deket kompor yaa *plak* becanda :V. Mian aku kelamaan upnya, kamu jadi lumutan deh... nanti berjemurnya biar lumutnya mengering, jadi lebih mudah deh bersihinnya, hwehehee... aku mah semangat puasanya, tp sayang taun ini gg bisa full kayak taun kemarin2... makasih dah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **Dindch22:** mian gg bisa up cepet, soalnya mau up malah pegang hp trus baca ff chanbaek deh lalu tidur, jadi gg sempet... kalo ada waktu senggang aku malah main game green city sampek berjam-jam, jadi gg up lagi, hehehe... tp akhirnya end juga ini ff, makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **CherryBomb127:** akhirnya winwin dapet karmanya, happy ending yey.. bebeb, makasih dah mampir beb, nanti setelah uas deh, aku ganti mampir ke lapak kamu...

 **mieayambaso:** winwin udah dapet balasan tuh, semua udah terbongkar... berkat kopi panas semua terbongkar wkwkwk... kamu juga hati2 yaa, sama kopi panas, ditiup dulu kalo mau minum biar gak panas2 amat wkwkkk... makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **Wiji:** semua masalah udah diluruskan kok, jadi jangan sedih lagi yaaa... makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **It's YuanRenkai:** mau aku buatin sarapannya? Aduh, mian.. itu kesalahanku di ff markmin kan? Biasalah aku ngeditnya malem2 jadi suka ada yang kelewat gituh... tuh, winwinnya udah ketahuan... makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **thania. thania. 1654:** akhirnya mereka (yukchan) bisa bersama-sama. Dan winwin udah dapet karmanya, lucas gg jadi sama winwin... makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **KyranzJauzaa:** aduh, mian-mian, mbuat winwin jadi jahat disini.. habis mau gimana lagi aku ngeremake ff series, jadi castnya juga dibagi2 deh, tinggal winwin sama chenle waktu itu, ya aku lebih milih winwin daripada chenle... kamu jangan terlalu sebel ama winwin yaa... sebenarnya, aku kalo lihat winwin tuh selalu teringat cinta pertamaku yg kucintai diam-diam selama 4 taun, karna apa, tanggal lahir, bulan dan tahunnya sama cuy... tp aku udah move on sih, jadi liat winwin ya udah biasa aja (hanya kadang teringat aja), malah gemes2 gimana liatnya... jadi pingin culik si winwin saking gemesinnya... aduh, kok jadi curhat gini yaa... maapkeun... makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak... review lagi yaa...

 **Ada yang mau berteman? Kalo mau add id line aku yaa, nurulaminahexol. Yang mau aja, gg maksa kok...**

 **Cho Minseo  
**

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
